From Friends to Enemies
by slenderisbeast
Summary: Weird things start happening between the friendship of Kate and Avery. Kate never expects for Avery to harass her and even physically hurt her. No one, not even Humphrey knows for sure as to why Avery is doing this to Kate. They've been friends ever since second grade, but things take a turn for the worse when Kate swallows a handful of pills. (Strong Language)
1. First Day

_**A/N. Hello, everybody! I'm here with the remake of one of the first stories I have ever written. Now that I think about it, it was actually the second story I have ever written. The reason why I deleted the original was because I didn't think the writing was good and the story was set up pretty boring. Now, I'm going to make it even better! Just some things to know about this story: it's going to be pretty long, there is an OC in this story that I OWN, a friend MIGHT write one chapter or two. My friend is also a writer, and he also loves Alpha and Omega and writing FanFictions. That's why he's my best friend now, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Before _It_ Started**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

 _*Beep Beep Beep*_

The sound of the digital alarm clock on a wooden nightstand adjacent to my bed blared out its usual beeping to annoy the hell out of people while they're sleeping. I sighed in agony, for two reasons to be exact, I didn't want to get up, I wanted to sleep in like I did all summer long, and the first day of sophomore year was today. Don't get me wrong, the other days of schools are either fine or great, but the first day is so boring. All you do is sit in a classroom listening to the teacher explain his/her's rules and procedures that we, the students, have heard even since Kindergarten. The only two positive things that can come out of this horrific days is seeing my friends Avery and Humphrey. These two people have been my friends ever since second grade. I met Avery at a swimming pool back in the middle of second grade and I met Humphrey at school considering he was in my class. Every time I looked at Humphrey back then, I would either smile or feel my heart skip a beat or something like that. It was kind of awkward when I experienced those feelings back then because, since I was young, I didn't know what it was, but now I know that it's a sign meaning that I have a crush on him. Humphrey was really cute back then, but today, shoo, he was fucking hot.

Humphrey back then was really short, scrawny, and had bangs that went all the way down to his nostrils, that is if he had them all the way down; he usually just whipped it to the side, making it kind of look like Justin Bieber's old hairdo. Humphrey now is tall, semi-muscular, has his hair with spikes in the front and kind of has it messy in the back. Plus he wears sweatpants mostly every day, so when he sits down the bulge shows! I secretly stare at it sometimes, most of the time was in Freshman year. It seems pretty big judging by the bulge size. I just couldn't wait to take those pants off and. . . ugh, I sound like a damn slut. 'Focus, Kate. . . focus,' my consciousness told me calmly. Although looks play a part in why I have a major crush on Humphrey, the number one thing I love about Humphrey is, of course, his personality. He's such a sweet, caring, and hilarious guy. He always told me that if I ever got bullied, he would beat the living shit out of the person who did it. That made me feel safe. He's very caring as well. His friend Derek, came out of the closet to him and told him that he was bisexual and asked him the question "do you still accept me"? Humphrey didn't even hesitate to answer. He accepted for he was and gave him a hug and took him out to eat afterward. That was one of the sweetest stories I ever heard in my life. He's hilarious too. His jokes are pretty funny, some absolutely hilarious that it could make you cry and somewhere you have to take a moment to think about it for a minute. He says he gets his jokes from his friends, older brother, and something called Dank Memes. One of his jokes was that he really wants to make his dick smell minty, so every time he wants to jerk it, he puts breath mints around it and jerks it until they all melt. I thought that was kind of cringeworthy and funny simultaneously.

Now Avery is a whole different story. Avery back then was taller than me, had larger developed parts, had kind of an 80's themed hairstyle, and wore the CUTEST outfits when she showed up to my house for a play-date. Avery now is a tad shorter than me, still has bigger boobs, but has a smaller ass, has long, wavy, brunette hair. She usually wears skinny jeans, maybe some baggy clothes here and there, leggings, and a skirt every now and then. She always wears a tight top so she can get some of the attention from the boys. Avery is one of the most popular girls in the grade, too. She has many different best friends, but she always makes time to hang out with me. She is also pretty rich too. She says her parents gave her the second largest bedroom in the house and that she always gets rewards for good grades. I wouldn't consider her spoiled because she always wears the same pair of shoes to school and always has the same makeup and lip balm until she runs completely out. She is kind of funny, with some of her jokes being semi-funny, but most of them, are ehhh. But she's really good at roasting people. If you even try to roast her, you will get the heat, I can tell you that. She is caring, but not that much of caring. She had a lesbian friend but kicked her out of the group because she saw her talking to her boyfriend or something like that, it was a while ago anyway. I thought that was kind of rude, but it was a group decision, so she had to go.

My train of thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, loud bang on my bedroom door. I took a quick glance over to my alarm clock and as soon as I read the time, the two only words I was thinking were "oh shit." I quickly realized that my train of thoughts have caused me to get distracted and lost track of time. School is supposed to start in twenty minutes, making me have barely any time to get ready for school. Seriously though, I got to put on some makeup and some eye-shadow, brush my hair until it's perfectly straightened, brush my teeth, put on a cute outfit. Ugh, why does this always have to happen to me? I know this is irrational, but sometimes I feel as if I'm the unluckiest person in the world. I swiftly got out of bed, picked out the first pair of skinny jeans I saw, picked out a pink top to go along with the white skinny jeans. Put on some regular, old white socks and my shoes and entered the bathroom, which is directly across from my bedroom. Good thing Lilly was at college right now because if she was hogging the bathroom right now, there would definitely be a zero chance of me getting ready in time for school. I took out the hairbrush, brushed my hair quickly, fortunately getting it perfect in like thirty seconds. My teeth are easy ti brush and only take a minute, so got that down. Now comes the makeup and eye-shadow, which is going to take awhile. After about five minutes, that step was completed with my face and eyes looking actually pretty good.

I checked my phone to see what the time was, and I was shocked. First off, the bus comes at 7:45, and the time was 7:36. I won't be able to eat my breakfast, ugh. I might have to eat breakfast at school, and one thing to know about the school's breakfast, it is complete garbage. They serve this breakfast themed pizza thingy sometimes; one time I tasted it and after it sank in, I felt as if I was going to throw all of it back up.

"Sorry, Mom! I won't be able to eat breakfast!" I yelled as I put binders, pencil pouches, folders, etc. in my backpack.

"That's okay, sweetie. Get to that bus!" Mom yelled from the kitchen overhead.

I put my backpack on and opened the door, "Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Kate." Mom said as she watched me close the door and walk towards the bus.

It was a very humid day if I say so. The clouds above me looked like rainclouds just about to pop and the grass beneath my feet were soaked in dew. Honestly, the number one thing I was looking forward to today was seeing my two best friends with boredom covered all over their faces. It's really funny when Humphrey's bored, actually it's funny when all guys are bored, maybe that's just a guy thing. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket, so I took it out and noticed that Avery texted me.

A: Hey, girrrlll! Ready for a fucking boring day at school?

K: no not at all i cant stand the first day

A: I hear you, Kate. Anyway, you finally gonna get the guts to ask out Humphrey today?

K: Omg please dont talk about that

A: Okay, okay, my bad. After school today, you wanna go get something to eat? My treat

K: sure and i'll pay for my own meal thx

A: Aw, come on, I'll pay

K: no avery im paying for my own meal you pay for yours

A: Fair enough, looking forward to it :D

K: see ya at school

A: See ya.

I never knew why but Avery always loved using grammar on her text messages. I'm not saying I have anything against it, it's just odd for teenage girls at this age to use grammar outside of school. Still haven't heard from Humphrey yet, though. Ah, that's alright, he's probably at the school waiting for me, or is he? Ugh, why am I getting worried? Damn, I really do love him, don't I? My train of thoughts were interrupted as I tripped over a curb. I got a scraped knee and some on my hand. It kind of hurt, but it definitely wouldn't hurt if Humphrey rejected me when I asked him out. Or will he ask ME out? Guys are usually supposed to ask the girl out, but. . . ah, fuck it, one of us might ask out the other eventually. I got to the bus stop and immediately pulled out my phone to check and see if I got any follows or see what my friends were up to on Instagram. I saw that Humphrey posted a picture. It showed him freshly woke up before getting ready and a photo of him after he got ready. Damn. . . he still looks so handsome when he wakes up in the morning. I sure wish I did.

As I was browsing through my social media, somebody began to walk towards me. I looked up for a split second and realized that it was Garth. Don't get on me for saying this, but. . . Garth isn't really that bad of a guy. He's a nice guy, not a bully, he isn't really that funny, he has a MASSIVE crush on me but hasn't asked me out yet, he is a friend of mine, he doesn't have many friends except me and some other guy, he's not that athletic, and he is straight; I thought that I should include that.

"What's up, girl?" Garth told me in some weird, but somewhat funny accent.

I smirked at his accent. "Hey, Garth." I immediately looked back to my phone.

"Ready for hell?" He asked me as he now stood beside me, looking at my phone then back at his phone.

"Oh, I can't wait. The first day is the BEST day of school." I rhetorically replied to his question.

"At least it's a half day, though." He said and laughed afterward because of a meme he saw on Instagram.

"True, but we just sit in our classes and learn about the same damn rules and procedures that we already freaking know, like can't the school-board get that through their damn skulls?" I said, getting kind of pissed off, but went back to normal in the matter of seconds.

"Ah, who knows. . ." Garth trailed off as he saw his other friend pull up in his car.

I overheard him ask if Garth wanted a ride to school, in which Garth accepted.

"Hey, Kate, do you want a ride to school?" Garth offered me.

"No thanks, I'm going to sit with my friends on the bus, but thanks for the offer." I said while looking at my phone.

"Okay, no worries." Garth said as he sighed and looked down to the ground.

Garth got in the car and the two guys just drove off, leaving us in the dust, literally. Those two went so fast around the curb that they actually created dust from the asphalt and left some tire marks on the road. I rolled my eyes at the thought of them. For what seemed like an eternity, the bus finally showed up with mostly everyone in the neighborhood on it. I don't know if it's just me, but I always wondered how the bus can support all that weight. I probably sound like a dumbass for asking that but whatever. I got on the bus and sat down towards the back. Avery and Humphrey were already at school waiting for me, and I know this because they just texted me. I did lie to Garth, though. Now I'm feeling really guilty about it too. Oh well, I just really didn't want to ride with him so what was I supposed to do? Ugh, being a teenager is so complicated. The bus entered the school's back parking lot and dropped us all off. I texted Humphrey and Avery that I was here, and they replied back that they're waiting for me at the front. I walked up to the front of the school was scared shitless.

Humphrey was the one that scared the complete shit out of me. He hid in some bushes next to the sidewalk going up to the front and was wearing some clown mask.

"You fucking asshole!" I said to Humphrey and gave him a punch in his arm, I know it didn't hurt him but it was worth it.

"HAHAH, you should've seen your face!" Avery laughed out.

"God, she looked like a fucking eight year old on acid." Humphrey said to Avery, making Avery and I laugh. Derek was soon visible walking up to us while going up the hill. Humphrey and him waved.

"What's up, Humphrey?!" Derek yelled at Humphrey as he came across the street to greet us.

"Yoooo." Humphrey replied.

They did some weird handshake and gave each other a high-five pull in hug or whatever the hell it was called. I walked over to Avery and we started a conversation with each other. We didn't really get to talk to each other that much considering the school bell rang like two seconds after we started to talking to each other. Humphrey, Avery, Derek, and I all entered the school simultaneously. I took out my paper that told me where my new locker was and what classrooms I'll be going through throughout the semester. I had two honors classes, Humphrey had one, Derek had none, Avery also had two. I only had one class together with Humphrey, none with Derek, and none with Avery. Well, looks like this is going to be a hell of a semester. . . Avery and Derek started walking to their locker's location, making Humphrey and I follow their example. Sad as it is, there was no conversation between Humphrey and I on the way there. Once we got to our lockers, we filled it up and went to our separate ways. I entered my class (Algebra 2 Honors) and sat down near the back. Oh and speak of the devil, there was a power-point pulled up named 'Rules and Procedures'. Why the fuck am I not surprised?

The teacher told everyone to take their seats and memorize them because that's going to be where they're going to sit for the rest of the year, yaddah yaddah yaddah. I seriously felt like going to sleep at that moment, though. I stayed up until midnight texting Humphrey and occasionally Avery. I am what you call a night owl. I really don't know the reason, though, but I think the reason why I love staying up late at night was because I was born really late into the night. That's my reasoning; I don't know the true answer. The teacher started to ramble on about her rules and that no one should talk when she was talking. Wow, the first time I heard that rule was in Kindergarten, now I'm in 10th grade and still hearing that god damn rule. Since I wasn't really paying attention to the "lesson" her voice kind of sounded like the teacher's voice in Charlie Brown. Heh, I thought that was funny. It wasn't, right. Yeah, I thought so. . .

I scanned the classroom to see if anybody else wasn't paying attention and as I expected, no one was. There were some girls in the classroom secretly on their phones and the guys were whispering to each other. The guy sitting next to me was actually asleep. Good thing I'm not alone. I took my phone out from my pocket and texted Humphrey to see if he was still alive. He sent me a text saying that his phone wasn't silent. I snickered out loud, making everyone's attention on me. I acted that if it wasn't me and that it was the guy beside me since he was sleeping. I would have to apologize to him earlier. . . Good thing my acting paid off because if it didn't, the teacher definitely would've figured out I was on my phone and that she would take it until my mom or dad came to pick it up. I seriously hate that rule. You're telling me that teachers have the power to take a student's phone even though they don't pay the phone bill, they didn't buy it, and the teacher's on his/her phone ALL THE TIME. Probably one of the most unfair rules in school history.

A few minutes drifted by and the class was dismissed. One class down, three to go. Yay. . . more rules and procedures. . . yay. I switched my materials with other materials and headed toward my next class. I passed Garth in the hallway; we head nodded each other. My next class (World History) had the same power-point with the same title and even the same format of words. That was pretty cool. Once everyone was in their seats, the teacher started the power-point explaining her rules and procedures for the class. Same rules since Kindergarten. All the people were doing the same thing that they did in their previous classes. One girl was paying attention, but every other girl was on her phone; the guys were asleep or on their phones as well. The teacher saw the people asleep, but she didn't even do anything, she just continued to blabber her complete nonsense.

A notification popped up at the top of my screen to show me that I got a text from Humphrey. He sent a picture of the teacher and some student having an argument. Man, I sure wish I was there when that happened, I would've laughed my ass off. He sent another text, this time a video of it. I'll watch it later, I can't right now.

"Excuse me! Put your phone up or I'll take it!" The teacher yelled to me with some asshole smirk on her face.

"Sorry, ma'am." I replied whilst putting my phone up in my pocket.

"Dang, people these days have no respect." The teacher muttered under her breath.

After she said that, I clenched my fists and breathed heavily. When I get pissed off, I'm like a whole other person. I wouldn't say I have anger issues, but maybe other people will. I decided to just pay attention because if I decided to do anything else, the teacher would notice and call me out and embarrass me in front of the whole class. This is why I hate school. . .

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I was in the middle of the class with my head resting on my arm and my eyes on the whiteboard. I really didn't want to do anything else except pay attention because if you get in trouble on the first day of school, you're gonna have a hell of a bad reputation when it comes to the rest of the school year, that is if you do good and make good grades and stuff like that. Derek kept on sending me texts, considering my phone was vibrating a lot when the teacher was explaining her rules and expectations. Yes, it could've been Avery and Kate or anybody else on my contact list, but I knew it was Derek because he always blows up my phone. You see, Derek doesn't have that great of a life at home. Hell, he's even lucky to be going to this school. Derek is kind of a 'greaser'. He has long, thick, greasy blonde hair and is mostly poor. He lives in a poor neighborhood some people would consider it to be "the hood", which it kind of is. There is a lot of crime that happens there and the houses are tiny. He's going to this school because his parents lied about where they live so that he wouldn't go to school where a lot of bad stuff happens. He's also told me that his father kicked him out of his house because he was bisexual. It truly hurt me when he told me that, seriously it did. Now he has a single mother where she's busting her ass at her job to pay for the mortgage, all the bills, and for Derek to have a good life, which seems to be not doing to well so far. Derek was also severely depressed over the whole summer going into sophomore year. He told me over text that he cut himself many times and that he was close to attempting suicide four or five times. It put a lot of stress on me because I was the one who was keeping him from killing himself. He also had to go to counseling school because of how suicidal he was. Trust me, it hurt. Derek also has severe anger issues as well, so I try my best not to offend him with my jokes and stuff like that.

My train of thoughts were interrupted as the teacher asked me about staring off into space, which I replied back with a simple apology and a straightened posture. There was seriously A TON of jocks in this class, which gave me an uncomfortable feeling considering how annoying and mean they can get at some points. I know that not all jocks are mean and annoying, it's just that all the jocks I've seen throughout my school years were exactly the way I described them. There was some pretty hot girls in the class too. Hey, what can I say, I'm a guy. All of the girls were pretty hot, but definitely not as hot as Kate. Plus, I know Kate VERY well and she is exactly my type. Everything that I want in a girl is all packed into Kate. Avery, Kate's friend, always knew I had a crush on her and she would threaten me that she was going to tell her but of course she never did. Avery was always the type of girl that would threaten to do something, but she never would. I call those type of girls 'pretenders' and you can clearly see why. Once again, I realized I was zoning out again so I shook my head and scanned my surroundings. Thank God the teacher didn't see me zone out again for like the one hundredth time today.

As the teacher was in the middle of explaining what were going to learn this year and what order we were going to learn it, some of the jocks were whispering to each other about some girl that had sex with this guy that she didn't even know. I actually did know the girl. The girl was having fun with her friends and drank a little too much that night, or way too much. Some guy offered to take her home, but the guy turned out to be some asshole. The guy took her to a secluded spot in a vacant parking lot and took advantage of that poor girl. The girl didn't even show up to school today, actually. The girl's name was Jennifer Rose, and she has such a wall of shame surrounding her and pulling her in every second. As the jocks were laughing and joking about it, I began to breath harder than I was a few seconds ago. My muscles around my body, except that one :), were stiffening and my fists were clenching and scratching the skin on my palm. They most likely don't know the true story, which is my their probably joking about it in the first place, but I just couldn't control my anger. I don't have anger issues, so I really have no idea why I couldn't control it. Once I heard one of the jocks call Jennifer a slut, I couldn't stand it anymore. She wasn't a fucking slut, she was taken advantage of you fucking dumbass cunts.

I raised my hand, waved it a little bit to get the teacher to have my attention. "Can I please go to the bathroom, it's an emergency." I lied through my teeth like a fox. I truly hate lying considering I'm a semi-heavy Christian, but sometimes lying is actually the best thing to do. It's hard to admit that, but it's true...

The teacher took a quick glance at the clock and back at me. "You have two minutes, so make it quick!" The teacher told me as she raised her voice a little near the ending of her sentence. That kind of annoyed me, making me let out a sigh through my nose.

I quickly walked out of the classroom and down to the bathroom, taking in the consideration of the limited time I have. Seriously though, why the hell _two_ minutes? What if I had to take a shit? Was I going to have to explain in front of the whole class that I had to go take a shit and ask for a longer amount of minutes? I seriously hope not because that would be VERY embarrassing. Honestly, I really didn't even have to use the bathroom, I just said that to get some 'air' from that terrible classroom. Plus, my anger was pretty high until explosion. I walked over to the sinks and splashed some water onto my face and rubbed my eyes afterward. I took a couple of deep breaths and let out another sigh after the deep breaths. Why does this school even exist? Hell, why does school even exist? It's like a fucking torture chamber for all kids, even kindergarteners, at least that's what I think. I took a glance at my phone and noticed that I had a full minute left. I quickly decided to walk back to class because being earlier than the deadline of time can raise your reputation as a trustworthy student.

I entered the classroom and sat down in my seat and decided to close my eyes, not go to sleep, just close my eyes. There really wasn't a reason why, actually; it just felt pretty comfortable in all honesty. Class ended after about five minutes and everyone piled in the doorway, making it very claustrophobic for some people. I decided to hang back and wait for the doorway to clear up. I look around the classroom and looked at the teacher for like a quick second. She gave me a smile and I gave her smile back just to be polite, I didn't mean anything else other than to be polite. The doorway was finally clear and I walked to my locker to get my things for the next class. Next class was probably going to be the best class of the day considering Kate's going to be in that class with me, which means better company, a nice body to look at, and just to actually have a friend in a class for once. Derek and Avery weren't in any of my classes and I only have one class with Kate. Yeah, hell of a semester this will be, am I right? I collected all of my materials for the next class and leaned on the wall near the classroom and waited for her. She came walking down the hallway with a huge, beautiful, heart-warming smile on her face as she looked at me. It gave me swarming feeling of happiness and nervousness throughout my body when I saw her smile at me. She's smiled at me many times before, but this one was just different for some odd reasons that I couldn't even comprehend.

She walked over to me with her arms stretched out and gave me a hug, I couldn't help but return the generous offer. We hugged for at least five seconds before we broke apart and began talking to each other.

"Funny video you sent me, Humphrey. It made me get in trouble." She said with still the heart-warming smile on her face. Of course I didn't mean to get her in trouble though, I would never.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Kate. You know I didn't mean to." I said with true honesty. Her smile widened at my comment, which made me even more nervous, yet happy. "But yeah, when they got into an argument, I couldn't help but video it. It was so funny, you have no idea." I said with a little snicker afterward.

"Yeah, I wish I was in the class with you when that happened. It would make me laugh so hard, which what I really need at least now. School is too boring." Kate said, putting some extra O's in the too. I couldn't help but feel the same way she was feeling. I could really need a good laugh, especially after what happened last period.

I was about to say something to Kate before I was cut off by the loud bell of the school. Unfortunately I was right below a bell, which made the sound even more loud and worse to hear that ever before. God, that really damaged my hearing considering I could only hear what seemed like water in my left ear for about a full minute. Kate took a seat and I was about to sit behind her before I saw the seating chart on the active board. I was supposed to sit all the way on the other side of the classroom and Kate was supposed to be on the other. Wow, what a hell of a semester this would be... The teacher walked in with a little 'hello' and pulled up something on his active board, with the title of it being 'Getting To Know Each Other'. Huh, this was semi-different but not entirely for some reasons. It's different because it's not rules and procedures, but it's not that new because this is what most kids at elementary schools would do on the first day. I still remember those good ole days. In elementary school, I had the best teachers ever; middle school, I had some great teachers but also some bitchy ones; freshman year, I had nothing but bitchy teachers. Sophomore so far, I had one pretty cool teacher and two bitchy teachers. Good thing this is the last class of the day, though.

The activity started and everyone went, with me saying that I was really into basketball, which is semi-true. I watch college basketball and some NBA basketball, but I just don't play it for some reason. I'm the type of guy that is into sports, but just doesn't play sports. Weird, huh? The teacher turned the slide with the subtitle being rules. Fucking perfect...

 _(Time Skip: End of Period)_

Class was dismissed and everyone rushed to get out of school and go home for the day, and I couldn't help but feel the same way. I went to my locker and put everything in there and left it. Not one of my teachers assigned homework for me, so i just left everything in my locker for Monday. Kate had only one sheet of homework, which was pretty funny but somewhat annoying. Teachers... I'll never get them... The hallway leading to the rear entrance of the school was packed, but I really didn't care at that moment, I went for it. I really wanted to get out of there, away from the school. I seriously cannot wait for college to start. After about three minutes of struggling to get out of the school, I finally made my way out. Kate wasn't far behind me. We met each other outside.

"Hey, Humphrey." I looked at her. "Me and some of my friends are going to the movies to see Logan, you wanna come?" Kate asked me. It made me very nervous to answer, I really didn't know why.

"S-sure, Kate, what t-time?" I asked her whilst giving me a mentally, fatal slap in the face after saying that. Why am so awkward?

Kate gave me a 'what the hell is up with you' look. "6:40, are you okay?" Kate asked me. That seriously didn't feel good. I really don't want her to worry about me. I'm not depressed or anything, it's just that I was practically shitting myself.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why... do y-you ask?" I asked while giving myself another slap mentally slap in the face because of the stupid stuttering.

Kate gave me the 'seriously?' look. Shit... "You stuttered. I know you, Humphrey. You hardly ever stutter." She had me up against a wall here. I had to think of something fast, but just couldn't. But I felt as if my life was saved as my phone rang.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I have to take this." I said as I walked away, quickly. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could while looking naturally, which I hopefully succeeded at.

 _"Hey Humphrey, how was your day at school?" My mom asked me with some sort of happy tone._

 _"Boring, you know I hate first days." I said with honesty and trying not to sound like an asshole._

 _"Yeah... I did too when I was your age, it's just rules." My mom said while laughing a little afterward._

 _"So what'd you call me for?" I asked with concern and annoyance. I really don't want to sound like an asshole towards her, she's my mother._

 _"I was just calling to check up on you." She said while letting out a sigh afterward. Probably stress at work. "Oh! How's Kate?" She asked me with that annoying accent, which kind of annoyed me.  
_

 _"She was bored out of her mind just like I was. She also asked me to go to the movies with her and some of her friends this weekend too." I said, pleading to God that she wouldn't make a big deal out of it._

 _"Ooooh, I bet that made you feel good, didn't it." My mom said, making a big deal out of it as usual mothers do._

 _"It did, but I got nervous and began stuttering. I practically made an ass out of myself." I said with a gloomy tone, upset with myself for being a nervous nelly._

 _"Humphrey, watch your mouth. And it's okay, sweetie. All boys get nervous." My mom said trying to comfort me, and was actually succeeding surprisingly. Hell, it made my countenance change._

 _"I guess..." I said, not knowing what else to say._

 _"Oh, Humphrey. I gotta go, something came up. Love you, sweetie." Mom said while giving a little kiss over the microphone, making me cringe a little._

 _"Love you too, Mom. Bye." I said.  
_

I hung up the phone and kind of smiled to myself, as my mom kind of made me feel better about the situation with Kate went down. Moms are great. I tapped on my messages app and decided to text Derek back at what he sent me in the middle of the class. I don't really wanna go into detail, it's pretty dark stuff. Once again, I think I saved him, at least I hope I did. Avery texted me asking about the boring day and stuff like that. I replied the casual messages saying that it was shit. She didn't text me back after that text. I put my phone back in my pocket and got on the bus. Since the bus ride was 45 minutes, considering I was the last stop, I decided to listen to the album "Divide" by Ed Sheeran. The album turned out to be pretty good so far, I still have to continue it, though. I walked home and entered my home. I slung my backpack off of my shoulder and threw my shoes off and laid on my bed, taking out my phone as well. YouTube seemed to be the best option for me right now. I watched some gaming videos and some vlogs before I went downstairs and turned on my Xbox. I overheard some people at my school talk about some new Netflix series called "Stranger Things." So I decided to watch the first episode. As soon as it ended, I decided not to watch the second episode. I honestly didn't think it was that good. I went upstairs and back into my bedroom and fell asleep

* * *

 _ **And that will conclude the first chapter of From Friends to Enemies! I am super excited to be rewriting this FanFiction. Maybe some of my older FanFiction reviewers would know about it, actually. I posted the story probably like a year ago but later deleted it for reasons that I am now regretting. No going back now, though. So why not rewrite it? Make it have better dialogue, writing, details, I can go on. And some of you may be wondering why Avery isn't bullying Kate yet, and the reason for that is because this is kind of the chapter that is setting up the story. Hell, it's even titled "Before **_**It _Started"_ _so I really don't understand why I'm answering the lingering question. Anyway, I'm going to wrap this up and say that you can review, favorite, follow, or all of the above if you'd like. Any of which is highly appreciated._**

 ** _P.S. I will be writing a sequel to Humphrey's Life, my very first FanFiction idea ever, so stay tuned for that. It's going to be titled Humphrey's Life 2, so original am I right? Also go check out some other stories in the Alpha and Omega FanFiction archive. Help some people reach popular level. Because there is some very, very underrated stories everywhere throughout the archive. Anyway, see ya guys/gals later! _**


	2. Family Troubles

_**A/N. Hello, everybody! I'm here again bringing you once again another chapter for**_ _ **From Friends to Enemies.**_ _ **Last chapter seemed to get some love, so why not just hand out another chapter for all of my dear fans? Plus, since this story is getting some love, I'm going to make the story a lot longer. It's called "From Friends to Enemies" for a reason, right? So, now I'm planning for Kate and Avery to be friends for a couple of chapters and for them to be enemies for a couple of chapters. Maybe you guys want more of the story with Humphrey and Kate's "date" too, huh? Okay, I will accept your request. Plus, this is going to be a pretty long FanFiction... Oh and if your concerned, Derek isn't depressed in real life, he's actually doing pretty well. He has a girlfriend, a clique, and people who care about him. Just thought I should say that.**_

* * *

 ** _HR1992 - The Anonimo Avtory: "This story has some potential. I am really excited to see where the story will go."_**

 _ **Braeden: "wow i can already tell that this sotry is going to be good. This was rlly well set up withall of the detials and everything can't wait for the next chapter :)"**_

* * *

 _Previously on From Friends to Enemies..._

 _Kate, Humphrey, Avery, and Derek all get up in the terrible morning to go spend three hours of their lives at school on opening school day. They all despised going, but they were all forced to by their parents. They all meet up at school and get their schedules, you know the usual routine. Humphrey only has one class with Kate and not any with Derek and Avery; the same went for Kate. They get through all of the classes, even though Humphrey had some trouble dealing with the terrible jocks and with Derek's depression. Kate got through them, even though she got in trouble a few times when she was on her phone and for just dealing with extreme boredom. Once the school session ended, Kate and Humphrey were sent home but before Humphrey got on the bus, Kate pulled him into a conversation, asking if he wanted to go to the movies with her and some of her friends. Humphrey couldn't help but be nervous. Soon enough, Humphrey made it home and decided to do his own thing before he was sentenced to an eight-hour conviction of sleep._

 _Now on From Friends to Enemies..._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Family Troubles**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Today was the day, today was the day I finally get to go out on a date with Kate, the girl of my dreams for a long time. If you know guy signals, when a girl say her and some of her friends, she really means just you and me, but hey, sometimes girls can be confusing as hell, so I really don't think about the "Bro Code Signals" that much. Hell, sometimes the codes can be wrong and sometimes they can be right all thanks to the female brain. I'll never get it, and girls will probably never get the guy's mind. Oh well, it's the world all of us humans live in after all. My sudden rush of thoughts were interrupted as my phone on my nightstand vibrated and lit up the screen, making a rectangular shape of light on the ceiling and walls of my room. The text was sent from Derek, asking how I was doing and everything. Wait, hold on a second. Did he seriously just ask me how I was doing? What about him? He's been the depressed one here, not me. Wow, that sounded really rude... sorry, Derek, it's just that it hurts me just as much as it hurts you to see you with your eyes being bloodshot red from tiredness, seeing scars on your wrists, getting angry easily, being secluded from your family, and many other things that I could list. It honestly is a heart-breaking state to see you in these depressing conditions, it really is. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head and began to text him back, saying how he's doing. He replied saying that he was tired as hell, in which I replied with laughing emoji. Always gotta send the boys emojis. Wow, that sounded weird...

The texting conversation pretty much ended there, but I couldn't help just worry for Derek. He's talked to me about committing suicide a few times and I was the one there to support him and everything. If he ever did actually take his own life, I wouldn't even be going to school anymore, and I would devastated. And if I finally decided to go to school, I would have my head down all day in all of my classes pretending that I was asleep, but really hiding all of my tears and heart-break. For guys, it's kind of embarrassing to cry in public because men are subjected to be stone cold, emotionless, broad people there to defend their girl and have very good manners toward the other gender. I'm not saying that guys go through more problems than girls, I'm just giving that example because it just seemed good to use in the moment. I'm not a sexist, believe me, I'm not. Even if I was, I wouldn't be for long because of all the feminist and male-supporters and what not, so the only option is to not be a sexist. My train of thoughts subsided as there was a pretty loud bang on my bedroom door. My Dad entered and sat down at the foot of my bed with some odd look on his face. Must be serious...

Dad held up his wrist to his mouth, cleared his throat and rested his arm again. "Do you remember your great grandmother, Helen?" He asked me with a tad bit of water forming in his eyes. I knew instantly that this conversation wasn't going to be a good one, but I had nothing else to talk about right now. I was kind of cornered here...

"Yeah... why do you ask? Did something happen to her?" I asked, growing more concerned every second that drifted away into history. He wiped his eyes a little bit as a couple of tears formed streams on his left and right cheeks.

"Y-.." He sniffled a little until speaking again. "Yeah... s-something happened to her. She w-.." He sniffled again, with more tears streaming down his cheeks. He could really use a companion right now, so I decided to put my hand on his knee. He formed a little smile. "S-she was in a car accident last night. She's in the hospital, and the doctors are unsure if she'll m-m-make i-it." He broke down crying immediately afterward. Hell, it made my heart sink into the Mariana Trench as well when he said that. I can see why he was emotional right now, though. His grandmother might die, how can he not be upset? How can't anyone?

I didn't say anything after he said that. I just felt my heart sink and sat there, trying not to cry, comforting my dad, and thinking about all of the memories I had with her.

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was in the middle of summer, school was almost back in session, but every year before Humphrey would go back to school, he and his whole family would go down to Hazard, Kentucky and meet all of his family. Humphrey didn't really life going because of how boring it could be, but he liked how he was spending quality time with his family members that he didn't even know existed. Also, the food there was amazing, so that was also a plus. Every time they went, Humphrey would get_ smothered _with hugs and kisses from each and every one of his cousins, grandmothers, grandfathers, great grandmothers, great grandfathers, he could go on. Humphrey was sitting in the back seat of Mom's mini-van and was playing on his Nintendo DS to pass the time. It was usually a two-and-a-half hour drive there, so he had to get something or else he would be bored out of his mind. Humphrey was playing one of his favorite games on the DS (New Super Mario Brothers) and was just about to go into World 6 before his mother said to him that they were only two minutes away. Humphrey was going over to his father's side of the family's reunion. Mom's family reunion is usually near the end of the year, near Winter Break. Every time that Humphrey went to a family reunion on Mom's side of the family, he would have to wear a hoodie and a coat over it because of how freezing cold it usually was up in Minnesota._

 _Two minutes passed and before Humphrey even knew it, he was getting taken down a hole where two houses were located. His great aunt's house used to be a trailer, but she and her husband (who sadly passed away before Humphrey was even born) built some extra bedrooms and a porch to make it seem like a house; they did a pretty darn good job too. Humphrey looked through the window to see that they were driving down the little inclined plane towards a huge backyard to park their car. He turned off his DS and unbuckled his seatbelt and straightened out his posture, getting ready to get smothered in all the hugs and kisses from each of his family members. All of the kisses would annoy Humphrey, but he just didn't show it and just went with the flow because who would want to be a jerk to their cousins and grandmothers etc.? Humphrey's mother parked the car and Humphrey's father got out of the car and ran down and gave his mother, grandmother, everyone else a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Humphrey took a deep breath, getting ready for all of the hugs and kisses, and gallantly exited the car. He walked down to where his father was sitting and every one around him got up and walked over to him. All of the men and women gave the little boy the hugs and kisses he deserved and sat back down. You could see lipstick stains on Humphrey's cheek as well..._

 _(End of Flashback)_

As I came back into the real world and collected everything that happened before the flashback, I could see my father was still sitting on the foot of the bed crying up a storm. I could still feel the heat of his leg as my hand must've been on it for about five minutes now. It hurt to see my father like this. Hell, it was kind of surprising, actually. Dad was never really the type of man to cry over anything. He always had a stone-cold, emotionless face every time when he heard about something happen to one of his friends or something like that. I couldn't just let him sit there without a hug, so I brought him into a hug and rested my head on his shoulder, as he did the same thing for me. I could feel my shoulder getting wet from all of the sobs coming from him, but I didn't let him go. He needed this. He needed someone right now, and that someone was me, so I had to do something and be nice rather than being an asshole and just leaving him there like this. Eventually, the hug was broken and Dad got up and apologized. I really had no idea why he was apologizing. There was really no need for the apology, but I just replied with the usual 'it's okay' and just sent him away.

As soon as he closed my door, I couldn't help but let out all the tears that I've been storing behind a figurative dam in my eyes. Helen was so cool! She always had that Eastern Kentucky girl attitude, you know all tough, but funny. Yeah, I remember this one story she told me about a group of teenage boys messing around with her plants on her property. She went out there with her gun and fired six bullets in the air and yelled at them to get off her property. The next day she went to the laundry mat and noticed that the teenage boys' mother was there working. Helen decided to ring up a conversation with her and tell her that if she ever saw those boys on her property again, she wouldn't miss. I was only about 13 years old when she told me that story, and boy did it make me quiver in laughter. If you ever step on that woman's property it's not the man you should be worrying about, you better worry about that old women, she'll shoot you!

Instead of crying about all of the good memories I've had with Helen, I decided to smile, because they were good memories, weren't they? All of the memories I had with Helen were drifting away from my mind as I started to remember about the day's outing with my dear friend, and crush, Kate. I didn't want to switch my focus over to Kate, but for some reason, I just couldn't just switch my focus back over to Helen. Maybe because Kate has preoccupied more of my time more than Helen? So many questions were flooding my mind, so I just shook my head a couple of times to get the questions out and focus on getting ready for Kate. If I remember correctly, we're supposed to go see the movie 'Logan'. It kind of sounded like a Wolverine movie, considering the name Logan. Plus, the movie poster had metal blades on it, so yeah, definitely a Wolverine movie.

I wanted to look nice for Kate, considering this is probably the first outing I've had with Kate _ever._ A madras shirt and jeans sounded like a good outfit, so that's what I decided to put on for the "date." I walked out of my room and walked passed my parent's bedroom, where I could hear indistinct, muffled sobs coming from my father with his face planted into his pillow. It made me stop in my tracks when I heard him cry and say some rude things to everyone's Father. I let out a scared sigh and prayed for my father to get through this and for Helen to get better. Like I said before, I'm a Christian, I'm just not a heavy Christian, meaning that I don't go to church that often and I don't pray before I eat. These things are what I should be doing, but just not doing. I cleared my head and entered the bathroom to look spick and clean for Kate on this day. I was thinking about changing my hair style a little and putting on some strong aftershave to smell nice. I already took a shower last night so I'm fine with that. I spiked up my hair a little and put on some aftershave and decided to wear my Vans for today. Like I'm going to wear freaking Nike shoes with a madras shirt and some jeans...

My phone suddenly vibrated and I pulled it out to see who decided to text me at this hour. It was Kate. I took a deep breath and exhaled before I read what the text said.

 **K:** _sorry to wake u but i just needed to tell you that avery couldn't make it so it's going to be me and you for the movie.  
_ **H:** _no worries, i didn't really expect her to come anyway  
_ **K:** _oh really why do u say that?  
_ **H:** _because she is SO irresponsible, kate.  
_ **K:** _your right about that, anyway 2:30 is when the movie shows can't wait to see u there :)  
_ **H:** _can't wait! :D_

I exhaled some air that I was holding for quite some time. Maybe the "bro code" thing actually was right after all. Wow, that's a first. Maybe today is just my lucky day. Kate's text message said 2:30 and it was only noon. Since I had A TON of time to spare, I decided to go downstairs into the basement and play some Ghost Recon: Wildlands on my Xbox One. I was actually almost done beating the game, so why not play it?

 **Kate's P.O.V**

After Humphrey and I's little conversation over the phone, I couldn't help but smile and giggle. I've had a crush on Humphrey for years now and this is the first time that ONLY him and me are going to spend time together without any interruptions; at least I hope there's not any interruptions, you can never really tell these days. Everybody was raving about the new movie 'Logan' so what other movie could we go see while staying up-to-date on the world's media. Like the problem with us girls is that if we don't get the brand new heels that came out that everybody gets and you're the one that doesn't have them yet, you're gonna get laughed at most likely. It's fucking stupid. Like why does it matter what shoes we wear? Sometimes _I_ don't get the way the female brain functions. God, guys can be assholes but girls can be evil. **(Yes, I got that from 13 Reasons Why)** I cleared my mind and started to think about Humphrey. He's so hot in my head but he's even hotter in person. Honestly, it makes me nervous when I talk to him, and maybe it does for him, I don't know. The boy's brain is hella confusing.

As time drifted away, I got caught up in my music because the music just takes over your brain. It's like I know I'm on a tight schedule, but sometimes i just forget about everything and just focus on what's blasting my eardrums. Yeah, that actually happens to me a lot. I was about to play another song off of Drake's new album 'More Life' until I saw the time. It was 1:30.

My eyes widened and my mind went all into rush mode, "Holy Shit!" I sprang off of my bed and into the bathroom and stripped off all of my clothes. I got into the shower and took only like a six minute shower. I got out of the shower, dried myself off, put on my underwear and started to do my make-up, taking my time wisely. I don't know why but I can actually do my make-up pretty good when I'm in a rush, hell it worked yesterday. Once that was over with, I put my eye-shadow and ran back into my room. The clock was ticking. It was already 2:06 last time I checked it as well. I put on some random outfit, that I thought was cute, of course, and swiftly made my out the door. I heard Mom ask me where I was going, but I was already out the door. I texted her what I was going to do, and ran to Humphrey's house.

Everything that was playing in my mind were just 'tick-tocks' coming from the imaginary clock inside of my brain. I was running out of breath so fast it was as if I was a fish flopping around on a dock. 'I really need to work out more,' I thought. The clock read 2:23 now, and I was about three blocks away from Humphrey's house. I could see it in my eyes. I stopped for a second to regain my oxygen and started to run again. It was a whole minute later before I reached his house. The doorbell was rung, and Humphrey answers to door. Oh my... He looked so hot I just wanted to open the door, grab him, and pull him into a kiss, but I couldn't do that right now.

He looked at me kind of funny, maybe wondering why I was breathing so heavily. "Kate? Are you okay?" I looked at him, still taking in deep inhales and deep exhales. I coughed a little and looked back up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just out of breath, that's all." I told him, still inhaling and exhaling deeply and checking my phone for the time. 2:26.

He chuckled a little. Scratched the back of his head and checked the time. "Well, how about you come inside and get a drink of water; you look like you can need it." That was pretty nice of him to offer me a drink, really it was. It made me smile.

I entered his house and the kitchen and leaned on the countertop, still trying to relax my breathing. Humphrey followed close behind. He opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water and handed me the drink. I immediately took the drink from him and chugged the whole bottle. Humphrey just stood there with his mouth open, surprised by my actions. "Damn, you really must've been thirsty then." Humphrey chuckled to himself a little after his comment.

His comment kind of made me giggle a little too. He is such a funny guy. God, I just wish we were dating already. I cleared my throat. "So do you think we should be heading out just about now?" Humphrey pulled out his phone and took a glance at the time. He replied with a casual yeah and we both walked out the front door simultaneously.

Humphrey got in his parent's car, same with me, and pulled out of the driveway and were off to the movie theater, going a little too fast, but I didn't care; I love cheap thrills. As we were driving to the movie theater, a song named "That's What I Like" by Bruno Mars was playing on the radio, I couldn't help but sing along; it's one of my favorite songs to date. _"Cool jewel be shining so bright, strawberry champagne on ice, lucky for you that's what I like, that's what I like, lucky for you that's what I like, that's what I like, sex by the fire at night, silk sheets and diamonds all white, lucky for you that's what I like."_ I stopped singing as I realized that Humphrey was with me. God, that was a mistake.

I looked over at Humphrey, who was still just looking at the road. Did he think that I wasn't good? Does he not like my singing? Ugh, why does this always happen to me? Maybe he did like my singing, he was just paying attention to the road because he was driving. The time read 2:29, good. I can't wait to get out of this car. Boys are confusing... But as I looked at him again, he had a smile on his face, so maybe he did like my singing, right? Oh Lord help me... We pulled up to the movie theater and got out of the car in complete silence. That was very, very unusual. Humphrey and I usually talk all the time, but this time it was different. I had so many questions right now, but I decided not to ask them, not even in my head. We entered the movie theater and stood in line for tickets, which didn't take that long considering there was only one women in front of us. The time was now 2:34. Movies usually show commercials before they show the actual movie anyway, so we still got some time. After we collected the tickets, we stood in line for some popcorn and drinks, you know the usual.

I got a little antsy as I really had to go to the bathroom, but I decided to let Humphrey know anyway. "Hey, Humphrey." He gave all his attention with those heart-throbbing icy blue eyes. "I gotta go to the bathroom, just get me a Diet Coke." He nodded in response and smiled at me, and boy was that smile still amazing. I ran to the bathroom and did my business and came back out to be greeted by Humphrey with my coke and a bucket of popcorn. "Thanks..." I trailed off and just smiled at him, in which he smiled right back at me.

He checked the time and looked back at me. "Ready to go to the movie? Because I know I sure am." Humphrey said whilst taking a sip of drink afterward.

"Let's do it!" I said as I started to enter the theater room.

Honestly, 'Logan' looked like it could be the best movie of the year. If you saw the trailer you would understand. Most Wolverine movies were good, some terrible, but most good. Like the X-Men movies were ok, some good, some decent, then the bad ones. Plus, the actor for the Wolverine character was definitely my celebrity crush, but that crush isn't as powerful as the one I have for Humphrey. It's just something about Humphrey that makes my heart skip beats and make it pound right out of my chest. When Humphrey and I took our seats near the back of the theater room, the opening credits started. Phew, we were close to missing one second of it, which I really didn't want to do. As the opening credits ended, I could already tell that this movie was going to be great.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Right when the movie was starting to get good, and sad, I looked over at Kate to see her bawling out all of the waters trapped inside of her eyes. It was quite funny when I saw her like this. If she was crying about something that happened to her or me or any of her friends, it would hurt, but this is just a movie and fictional characters, so it wasn't really hurtful to see her crying. I grabbed some napkins that I put in my pocket and handed them to her. She took them out of my hand immediately and wiped her eyes, then she looked back and me and mouthed the words 'thank you.' I just nodded my head in response with my eyes fixated on the giant screen directly in front of me. My eyes still drifted away from the movie and just focused on Kate. I couldn't help but smile. God, now I'm just making myself seem like an asshole.

The movie ended and Kate was just sitting there with a pile of napkins at the feet of her seat, and she was still using a ton of napkins. Man, I didn't know the movie was going to make her cry that much. If I did, I wouldn't have taken her to the movie, but hey, she was the one who asked me in the first place. I grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs and into the hallway. She had wiped all of her tears away and put a smile on her face. That's the Kate I know. I smiled at her and she smiled at me and just looked directly at the floor beneath her, but still had that beautiful smile planted on her face. That was one of the "bro code" signs, but I just shook my head and went to the restroom. When I came back from the bathroom, I saw Kate sitting on the bench with her fingers tapping at random places on her phone. She had some strange look on her face, but I just ignored it and told her to come along.

We exited the movie theater and into the outside world, where our eyes were blinded from the unforgivable light. It seemed as if Kate and I were meeting the brightest object in the known universe. I closed my eyes and held my hands in front of them, but still took little peaks to see if the pain would ever go away. Kate was doing a similar thing I was doing. Eventually, the pain went away and we entered my car and drove off to never-land. Kate turned up the radio and wasn't even doing anything to some really good hip-hop song that was on the radio. The song was "Humble" by Kendrick Lamar. The song wasn't one of my favorites, but I still liked the song nonetheless. "I remember syrup sandwiches and crime allowances..." Yeah, some of my favorite lyrics from the song. My favorite lyrics were "I'm so sick and tired of the photoshop." K-Dot was just speaking facts right there. I looked back over at Kate who just had some weird look on her face as she was hearing the lyrics to the song. Maybe she didn't like hip-hop, or maybe she did, I don't know. Maybe she was just like 'what the fuck' as she was listening to the lyrics. I personally don't care for lyrics, unless if it's supposed to be a meaningful song, but other than that, nah, I'm a 'beat' kind of guy.

Since there was some good songs playing on the radio and that Kate and I were having fun, I decided to just turn on a road that really does a HUGE circle to where we were now. "What'd you say, Kate? You wanna go for a country drive?" I asked her as my eyes were still fixated on the road ahead of me.

She looked back at me with a huge, gorgeous smile on her face. "Fuck yeah! I'm having fun!" She yelled as he spoke her head out the window and shouted 'whoo.' I just smiled and chuckled a little as Kate seemed to be having the time of her life. I really liked this side of her, and every other side she had, but this side just stroke me right in the heart.

"Humble" eventually ended and another song that I knew very well was beginning to be played. The song was "Young and Unafraid" by The Moth and the Flame, a very underrated band. I was actually very surprised as I realized that the most popular radio station, in this town, was playing a song barely anybody knows. Huh, maybe they just want to sponsor them or something. It was the type of song that could be pretty good for movie montages and it was definitely the type of song to listen to when your driving through a city watching all the blurry lights fly by you. I decided to sing some of the lyrics of the song while we drove down a curvy road. Kate was watching me as I sang, making me feel a little creeped out but also comforted. Mixed feelings all over... Mixed feelings...

After "Young and Unafraid" came "Cold" by Maroon 5. This song was one of my favorite Maroon 5 songs ever, plus it features Future. It seemed as if Kate loved the song as well and she started to yell random things such as 'Oh my god, I absolutely love this song' and that just made me smile again. There's another thing we have in common. Seriously though, we both have A TON in common. I could probably write a three pages with the smallest font listing all of the things Kate and I have in common. Yeah, we have _that much_ in common. Kate was singing along to the song, and I just wanted to listen to her instead of the song. She is such an amazing singer. She should be on The Voice or America's Got Talent or something, hell, she could also win depending on how good the other contestants are.

Eventually, the country drive ended as "Cold" ended and we agreed to drive home, but that all changed when Kate asked me some random question out of the blue. "Hey, Humphrey, do you wanna come over to my house and hang out for a while?" I've been over to her house a couple of times, hell I've even spent the night there at least once or twice before. It's just that when I'm there with Kate, I always seem to be having fun. So how could I not turn that down?

I thought about it for a quick second and was just like 'fuck it.' "Let's do it." I said plainly. I took a left turn and drove up the hills, which was the entrance to her neighborhood. I took a right turn and was there. Yeah, she doesn't live that far away from the main road.

Kate got out of the car and entered her house. I decided to hang back and text my parents to let them know that I was going to be spending some quality time with Kate. I texted my Dad, and he replied with 'that's fine, just wear protection.' I cracked a smile and chuckled a little to myself at his comment. My Dad was still serious at parenting, but he could crack some pretty funny jokes as well. Maybe that's why Kate was always telling me that's where my jokes come from. Maybe it was just something that ran in the family, I don't know and I really don't care anyway. My attention was diverted to a sudden knock on my car window. It turned out to be Kate, maybe concerned to why I was still sitting in the car instead of being inside with her. "Sorry, I just had to text my parents to let them know that I was with you."

Kate just shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine." She put a smile on her face afterward, making my heart sink.

Kate was walking in front of me when we were going up the front steps to enter her door. I'm sorry, but I just _couldn't_ stand it any longer. I had to look down at her ass. I KNOW, I'm a pervert. There, I said it, you happy? As long as Kate didn't seem to notice, I was completely fine with that. We entered the house and I just laid my eyes on the counter because I was too lazy just to keep them in my pocket, plus it would be uncomfortable if I sat down. We sat down on the couch and decided to watch some random show on TV. The show was pretty entertaining to watch. It was followed this guy taking on all of these food challenges across the country. Some of the food challenges on there were fucking _insane._ There was a hamburger that was twice my size. Jeez, I'm actually happy I wasn't that guy...

Time was drifting away as Kate and I got so caught up in this one show. But it was only 7:00, I still have at least three hours with the hottest girl I have ever seen. As I was watching the show Kate switched the inputs on the TV and turned on her PS4, without bending over. 'Damn,' I thought. She sat back down with me and selected Netflix with her PS4 controller. She was browsing through all of the categories, trying to find a movie that seemed good to watch. Once we hit the horror movie scene, we found a lot of good movies, unfortunately we both have watched them before. We just kept scrolling through all of the horror movies until we landed on 'Don't Breath.' I've seen the trailer of the movie and it looked it pretty good and even Kate agreed to watch it. Wow, we're just watching a lot of movies today... Before the movie was about to start, Kate paused the movie and walked over to the kitchen and decided to make some popcorn. I was just sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come back and sit down next to me. When she sits next to me, it makes me feel nervous but I just try to ignore the feeling and focus on her instead of my feelings. I heard some distinct _*beeps*_ from the microwave and footsteps approaching from behind me and to my side. Kate sat right back down next to me and un-paused and leaned back. I smiled at her and looked back at the TV.

About two minutes into the movie the microwave blared its noises. Kate paused the movie, got the popcorn and poured it into a bowl, and sat right back down right where I wanted her. She un-paused the movie once again and we were focused on the movie, sometimes reaching for popcorn while watching the movie. As we were watching the movie, right when the three enter the blind old man's home I reached to grab some popcorn, but was stopped by a soft, gentle hand. I quickly pulled my hand back as I had just realized that I have accidentally touched Kate's hand. 'Wow, that was awkward,' I thought to myself. Kate was smiling and laughing to herself silently from the accidental hand-touch. 'God, Humphrey. Why do you have to be so god damn weird?' My consciousness asked me. I really can't answer that question because I really am weird, at least that's what some people say.

As the movie progressed to the ending of its story, I haven't reached for popcorn since. All of a sudden, there was a scary scene and Kate and I jumped simultaneously. As we jumped, my hand moved over to Kate and wrapped it around her. My eyes widened. This can't be happening, could it? My arm was around Kate. 'Here comes the slap,' I was thinking this until Kate moved over and leaned on me. Oh... My... God... This was perhaps the most happy I've been in a long time and this is probably the most nervous that I've been _ever._ Kate and looked up and I looked down to her. Her head was resting on my shoulder and her hand was attached to my hand. Her skin was so smooth, soft, and gentle, it made me have the feeling of comfort. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. What was I supposed to do, say something? If I did I probably would've made it awkward, so hell no. Girls have always complemented me about my smile throughout middle and elementary school, but that was different. This is fucking high school. 'Ugh, why am I so nervous? She's accepting this, why am I still nervous?' I kept thinking to myself.

I couldn't even watch the movie because of how many question I have stored in my head right. Ugh... why do girls have to be so confusing? The movie ended, without me even watching a single but before the accidental "arm-around-her" incident. I've just been thinking and asking myself stupid questions. 'Stop panicking, Humphrey. She is accepting the fact that you have your arm around her. Just calm down...' My consciousness kept telling me this. I cleared my head and was about to get off the couch to put the bowl in the sink before I noticed that Kate had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Damn... she was so adorable when she slept. She looked like an angel has descended down from Heaven and had decided to rest on my shoulder. I smiled as I saw her eyes twitch a little. Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket, with just a silent sound. 'Thank God. I don't want to see her awake right now.' I thought to myself as I pulled out my phone to see who texted me. Turns out it was my father, asking me to come on home for dinner. I took a quick glance at the clock to see that it was only 9:14. Yeah, that seems about right.

I replied to him that I would be there. Man, this sucks, this really fucking sucks. Kate has fallen asleep on _my_ shoulder and now I have to leave her here. 'Dammit, like sometimes sucks...' I thought. I slowly moved my shoulder and wrapped my arms around Kate's torso and legs and stood up. Man, she was light as a feather. I took her upstairs and laid her inside her bedroom. I took her phone, put it on silent and hopped scotch out of there as quickly as I could. I texted Kate that I had to leave to go eat dinner with my family and drove off into the night. I drove all the way to my house while listening to some weird song on the radio. I couldn't even understand what the girl was singing; it sounded as if she was singing in a language other than English. Huh, strange... I drove to my house and parked my car. I took out my phone to see what the time was and immediately shoved it right into my pocket. I entered my house and was greeted by everyone at the table: Mom and Dad.

I gave them a smile and set my keys on the counter and sat in my chair. "Hey, guys." I was about to eat before my Mom and Dad decided to ask me questions... Oh Lord, they're probably gonna ask what I did with Kate and everything like that. Welp, I'm in for a treat.

"Soooo... How was you and Kate's day out together?" My mom asked me while taking a bite of the grilled chicken she had cooked for everybody.

I secretly rolled my eyes and was starting to get annoyed. Seriously though, I hate it when my mom does this... "It was fun, we went to go see 'Logan' and I went back to her house and we just watched Netflix." I said as I took a bite of the chicken. Wow, it was _very_ good.

"Is that _all_ that happened?" My mom asked while giving me a little smirk.

I dropped my fork on the table and was beginning to get really annoyed. Why do moms have to do this? Don't they understand how annoying it is? "Yes, _mom_. That is _all_ that happened." I put a little emphasis on Mom for her to see my point to stop asking these questions because it was getting so annoying it was making me angry. I jammed my fork into the chicken as another sign to stop asking questions.

My mom looked at me kind of funny and kind of angrily. I hope she knows that the 'momma-glare' doesn't work on me anymore and especially not right now. "You better watch your attitude, son."

I was fuming. I was about to explode any second, one more question then the world will end. "Well then how about you stop asking me questions." I said with a very mean tone and a 'fuck you' tone.

My mom paused for a second, probably thinking about what to say. I swear if she asks me one more fucking question I swear to _fucking God_ I will... I trailed off, not wanting to think of anything violent. "Did you wear protection?"

There it was. There it _fucking was..._ I exploded. I picked up my plate and slammed it onto the floor, even picking up pieces and smashing them as well. I walked over to where I put my keys and grabbed them "HUMPHREY JAECAR!" My mom shouted at me as I was about to head out the door.

I turned around and yelled something I never would've yelled at her in my life. "FUCK YOU, BITCH!" I slammed the door, probably knocking down a picture on the wall as I heard some more glass break. I headed towards my car in a heart-beat. I put the keys in the slot, turned it, and started the car. I was gonna spend the night somewhere else, I really don't think I can spend the night there, at least not after what had just happened. As I was about to drive away, I saw my Mom open the garage door and begin running towards me. I rolled down the window and flipped her off and drove away.

I didn't even feel any guilt at what had just happened. I didn't give a shit about anything right now. I just wanted to get out of there and just run away. It was only a matter of seconds before I began to realize where the hell was I going to sleep. The answer immediately came to my head in seconds. Kate's house. Kate's parents weren't going to be home until tomorrow night and her sister, Lilly, was out of town as well. I took a left turn into her neighborhood and another right and drove into her driveway. I closed my car door, still breathing heavily from the anger that was stored inside of me. I walked into Kate's house and up the stairs into her bedroom where I found her still sound asleep. I smiled at the sight of that, which made my anger cool a little. I decided to leave her alone for now. I walked back downstairs and laid down on the couch. I set my keys and phone down on the table and tried to go to sleep before I heard my phone vibrate.

I looked to see who decided to text me at this hour and really wasn't surprised to see that it was my Mom. She texted for me to please come home and that we could talk about it. Like hell I would go back home after what had just happened. Really dumb... I just turned off my phone and rested it back on the table. I laid back my head and kicked my shoes off. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I really can't wait to see what tomorrow has in store for me.

* * *

 ** _A/N. And that will conclude the second chapter of From Friends to Enemies! So, family drama with Humphrey, huh? And what _will _happen tomorrow? Well, I'm sorry to say but you'll have to stay tuned! The third chapter might come tomorrow or possibly Monday depending on the ideas I have and depending on how much time I have. Anyway, I have gotten my computer back from the school as they fixed it, but I won't be having it for long because I'm going to have to return it back like on the 17th or 18th or 19th of May. I really hope those are school days, I really just guessed. My point is to not be worried or annoyed that there isn't going to be that many updates over the summer. Anyway, I'm going to wrap this up and say a farewell, for now until next chapter. Please review, follow, favorite, or all of the above. Any of which is_ highly _appreciated._**


	3. Making Things Right

_**A/N. Hello, everybody! I'm here to bring you guys/gals**_ **another** ** _chapter for_** ** _From Friends to Enemies_** ** _! I know right? Since when does slenderisbeast begin to update quickly, especially after like a three month break? Well, I explained the answers in the two chapters before this one so READ it. Anyway, last chapter was the longest chapter I have ever written ever and on this account. Hell, I already have 14,000+ words in just two chapter, which is pretty insane if you ask me. I would also like for you guys, if you haven't already, go check out my other story (_** ** _Humphrey's Life_** ** _). It was the first ever FanFiction ever for me and it did VERY good with popularity. This story seems to be doing decent, but hey, there's some stories that people don't like and there's some stories people do like, so what can I say? Anyway, long-story-short, I'm back at FanFiction, busting my ass everyday to write at least what I think is a good chapter. But hey, this job is amazing... Too bad you don't get paid, though._**

* * *

 ** _HR1992 - The Anonimo Avtory: "mein gott what has got into you Humphrey? I know that parents can sometimes a bit annoying but please... if you want to get angry, just yell on a pillow and punch your bed. It's better rather than hurting your parent's feelings. Overall great job once again bro :D this story makes me wanna know more and more. I really hope that you update really soon like you said in the beginning of chapter 2."_**

 ** _Guest: "god damn humphrey. you overreacted wayyy to much but nonetheless stil a great chapter, keep it up!"_**

* * *

 _Previously on From Friends to Enemies..._

 _Kate and Humphrey, and billions of other people, wake up and get ready for the day. Kate's morning seems to be fine, but over at Humphrey's house, it doesn't look to good. Humphrey's father sits down and has a talk with Humphrey about an incident that happened with his great grandmother. Humphrey's heart sinks when he hears about the sad news, but that doesn't bring him down for having a semi-good day overall. Kate and Humphrey meet up with each other and go to the movies. Too bad Kate's friends couldn't come with her. Kate and Humphrey watch a sad movie together and Humphrey decides to spend the rest of the day at Kate's house. Watching Netflix, eating food, you know, spending quality time together, but that all falls short as Humphrey is called back to his home to eat dinner. He lays Kate in her bed and leaves and goes to his house to eat dinner. Once he gets there and gets settled in, Humphrey's mother decides to ask him questions, somewhat annoying questions, to Humphrey about his day with Kate. Humphrey warns her, but that didn't stop her. As Humphrey's mother decides to ask him one more annoying question, Humphrey loses his temper and drives back to Kate's house to spend the night._

 _Now on From Friends to Enemies..._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Making Things Right**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Humphrey's mother and father had just witnessed something they have never seen or thought that Humphrey would do. As soon as Humphrey left and flipped off his mother, Humphrey's mother fell to her knees, put her hands over her eyes and sobbed. Humphrey's father came out to see her crying and took her back inside and set her down at the table. The two of them just sat there in silence for about five minutes, with the mother still sobbing over herself and her son and the father just sitting there looking at his wife, feeling sorrowful for his wife. Kenneth, Humphrey's father, wanted to talk to Susan, Humphrey's wife, but just couldn't spit the words out of his mouth. It seemed to him that he wasn't that much help right now, making him put even more stress on his shoulders. Susan just couldn't put all the pieces together in the puzzle at what just happened. She knew that she made a mistake, but she never thought that Humphrey would react that way; if she did, she wouldn't have asked him that one last stupid question. She should've believed Humphrey the first time, but she just went on and on, cracking jokes and asking questions that she knew would annoy Humphrey. She got a paper towel and wiped all the water leaking from her eyes and set it down on the table and just tried to comprehend everything that just happened. Kenneth was still just sitting there, still looking at her and thinking about things as well. Susan was wanting to strike a conversation with her husband, but she just kept choking on her own words.

Susan was struggling to say even pronounce a letter correctly, she was still trying to collect air from crying too much. "D-does Humphrey even l-love me anymore?" After Susan asked the question, her eyes began to water again as she was thinking of Humphrey's hatred towards her. Susan never wanted to have a rebellious teenage son, but that dream seemed to be crumbling more than it was.

Kenneth broke out of his trance and gave her one of those looks that basically said 'are you serious?' He shook his head, not as a response, but from the question Susan asked. "Oh come on, don't be that way. Of course he loves you... he's just really mad right now." What Kenneth said seemed to be something great to say at the moment in his mind, but he wasn't so sure about the other.

Susan knew it was stupid of her to ask that question, but she just needed to hear someone else share their opinion about the situation that just went down a few minutes ago. Susan grabbed her phone and decided to text Humphrey to come home. She didn't care how stupid she seemed right now, she just wanted to talk to her one and only son. Kenneth at the other side of the table sighed and shook his head because of how dumb Susan was being right now. Did she really think that Humphrey was going to come home after what had just happened? Kenneth sighed again and walked over to Susan and took her phone and put it in his pocket. "Hey! Give me back my phone!"

"No, do you really think Humphrey is going to come back home after what _you_ and _he_ did?" He saw that Susan was thinking a little, but was still waiting for the infamous head shake from her. He needed her to admit it. A couple of seconds later she shook her head and lowered her head and covered her eyes once again. "Yeah... I didn't think so. Anyway, how about we just clean this up and then go to bed, how does that sound? Humphrey _will_ be back tomorrow, I promise." Kenneth hesitated a little after he said that. He's always had a bad history of making promises he couldn't keep, and this could turn out to be one of those. He didn't look ahead of him, he just said it.

Susan looked up at her husband and smiled, happy for how he always cared for her and for helping her get through very tough situations that happened throughout her life. Susan knew that Kenneth didn't want to hear anymore questions, so she just nodded her head in response and got a broom from the pantry. Kenneth got the dusting pan and bent over and picked the big pieces of glass up while Susan was sweeping up the medium size pieces of glass. The couple threw the pieces away and took out a vacuum cleaner and vacuumed up the tiny pieces so that no one can cut their feet open. Once they finished cleaning up all of the glass, they got the chicken and mashed potatoes and green beans from off the floor and scraped the food into the trash. All of that food going to waste... Kenneth and Susan went upstairs and into the bedroom. They stripped off all of their clothes and put on some comfortable pajamas to sleep in and fell asleep, hoping that Humphrey would come back home soon.

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

I awoke as I heard "Sign of the Times" by Harry Styles play loudly out of the speaker of my phone. It was playing so loud that it felt as if the whole nightstand it was setting on was vibrating along with the phone. I reached over and turned off the music before it woke anybody else up. Coming to think of it, I'm actually the only one here... My mom and dad and even my sister were out of town visiting one of Mom's friends. I never really liked going up to see her, so I just faked that I was sick and it actually paid off. My Mom could sense if I was ever faking being sick considering she's caught me numerous times of me faking sick in middle school. Middle school just sucked for me, it was so boring and most of the teachers there were assholes. I cleared my head and got out of the bed and into the bathroom. Honestly, I smelt like dog crap. A shower is definitely the best option for me at the moment, so that was the option I took. I stripped off all of my clothes and turned the shower handle all the way to the left, making it extremely hot. Hot showers always felt good against me... Once I finished cleansing myself with all of the tools necessarily, I got out of the shower and dried myself off and walked back into my room to put on my outfit for today. 'So many decisions,' I thought to myself as my eyes were browsing through my closet, analyzing shirt and pair of jeans carefully.

After about what seemed at least like five minutes, I just said to hell with it and picked out a white shirt and just some leggings to go with it. I just got tired of trying to find something cute to wear, so I just picked something random and I ended up with this outfit. Lucky guess, maybe. I went downstairs to make myself some cereal for my breakfast. After all the pouring, I took a seat at the table and ate my cereal, while thinking about things, especially yesterday. Yesterday was definitely one of the best times I've had in my life considering I spent most of the day with Humphrey and he put his arm around me. When he did put my arm around me, so many emotions coursed through my body at the speed of light. I was happy, but yet mad, but also yet saddened. I seriously have no idea as to why I felt saddened and angry at Humphrey putting his arm around me, but that all changed as happiness battled madness and sadness and won the battle, which made scooch on over next to Humphrey and lean on him passionately. The shocking thing was that Humphrey and I weren't even dating, sadly. I've wanted him to ask me out for the longest time possible now. Why can't he just get the balls to ask me? Wait, does he even have feelings for me in the first place? Oh God, I hope not. That would shatter my poor heart into a billion pieces.

I eventually finished my train of thoughts and cereal and washed out all of the leftover, stuck pieces on the sides of the bowl and made my way over to the couch to sit down and watch Netflix or something; I really don't have any plans today, so today was going to be my lazy day. But as I was about to plop down, I noticed that Humphrey was sound asleep. His body was turned to the side and his head leant back and he had his mouth open a little bit. I smiled a bit at the sight of this. He looked so adorable when he slept, and he sure as hell looked funny as he was in his deep slumber. I shook my head at him with a smile growing from ear-to-ear as I walked back up to my room. I guess I'll just watch TV in my room since Humphrey was hogging up all the space on the couch downstairs. I landed on my bed with a thud and turned the TV on to which it conveinetely pulled up my favorite show. I laid my head back and sighed as I was looking forward to having this lazy day. On the other hand, though, I really wanted to hang out with Humphrey or Avery or just one of my friends today. It would make me happy...

As I was in the middle of watching my favorite show, laughing my ass off to some of the dumb comments and some jokes, there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. I paused the TV, trying to get a better sense of the sound and it turned out to be footsteps. The footsteps got louder, getting closer to my door, until I could see the shadow of two feet standing right outside of my door. The person knocked on my door and opened it, in which it revealed a tired-looking Humphrey standing in the threshold. He smiled at me and I smiled right back at him; God that smile is just amazing.

He squinted his eyes a little and rubbed his eyelids, trying to loosen up the muscles in his eyelids from being so stiff. He looked back up at me, with his eyes raised a little bit more than the last time he looked at me. "Good morning, Kate, I guess." He said as he let out a loud yawn and extended his arms forward until he couldn't extend any further.

I smiled at his comment and giggled a little to myself. He looked so cute right now. His hair was all messy and his eyes just looked like two lazy eyes. Hell, you could even see bags under his eyes. Damn, what time did he go to sleep last night? He looked as if he stayed up all the way to seven and got only an hour of sleep. But somehow he still managed to look hot as hell. "Good morning, sleepyhead. How long did you sleep? You look as if you only got about a few minutes of sleep." I put emphasis on some of my words for him to see my point, but I already knew he would instantly but I still did it anyway. I'm a savage like that.

As Humphrey tried to answer, I analyzed him carefully because he was justing acting so strange so far. I've only seen him for like a couple of seconds but I still managed to get a vibe telling me that something was definitely wrong. He was hesitating for a little while before he FINALLY decided to speak. "I got like seven hours, but something happened with me and my parents." He looked back up at me as I was about to ask something, but was cut off. "And no, I don't want to talk about it." He sighed and sat down with me and pulled out his phone with his fingers moving up and up and up. 'Must be scrolling through Facebook,' I thought.

After Humphrey said what he said, my mind went into a fit of rage with my consciousness yelling at me all of its questions. Why did Humphrey not wanna talk about it? Did he get abused? Is something going on in his personal, family life? Does Humphrey not trust me? All of those questions were just circling around my brain. Hell, it seemed as if it was trying to persuade my brain to ask Humphrey the questions. I fought for as long as I could before I finally just gave in. "Humphrey..." I trailed off not wanting to ask this question, but it just got the best of me. Humphrey looked up from his phone at me with his full attention _planted_ on me. "Do you not trust me?" Humphrey just looked at me funny and snickered and just shook his head.

"Kate, what the hell are you talking about? Are you high?" Humphrey asked me trying to make a joke about it, but to me he was failing, miserably. He thinks this is a joke? Really? I cleared my head and just gave him the 'don't be an asshole' face with my eyes narrowed. Humphrey's eyes widened a little and just went back to his phone.

I quietly sighed through my nose and shook my head. Boys are _too_ confusing, especially when it comes to personal stuff. "Humphrey." Humphrey looked back up at me with the same expression on his face. That emotionless, blank face. "Come on answer my question. Do you even _trust_ me anymore?" I was getting quite angry because of Humphrey's odd behavior, but I didn't let the anger get to me.

"Kate, I said I don't wanna talk abou-.."

"Answer my question."

"Kate, I sai-.."

"Answer my question.

"Ka-.."

"Answer my que-.."

"KATE, I SAID I DON'T WANNA FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT!" Humphrey yelled at the top of his lungs of me. Humphrey yelled so loud that it made the whole floor vibrate and some water in my cup shake. Humphrey, the boy that I've loved ever since second grade, has just yelled at me. Sadness just started to take control of my body so fast that it was like as fast as lightning. My eyes started to swell and my eyes began to water. I had a feeling that was just swarming all over my brain and I sort of believed it. Humphrey doesn't love me.

I could tell Humphrey was still heated at the moment but he later cooled down as he saw me cry. Was he going to laugh at me for showing my emotions like he did at the movies? Tears finally started to fall down my cheeks. I covered my mouth and just looked at the ground, not wanting Humphrey to see my sadness. "Kate, I'm sorry." Humphrey said in such a gentle tone, but my emotions were still getting the best of me. I was getting quite mad, making all of my sadness go away. My anger was just _consuming_ me.

I looked back up at him and his eyes had sadness them as well, but I didn't let that get to me. Humphrey yelled at me so why not yell back at him? Humphrey backed away, probably looking at all of the anger in my eyes, all the hatred towards him right now. "Get out of my house." I said that to him in a calm tone just for him to get my point, but of course he didn't leave, he wanted to apologize. Boys...

"Kate, I said I was so-.."

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE, HUMPHREY!" I roared at him. Humphrey backed away a little and was taken by surprise a little as he heard how loud I could actually yell. The floor didn't vibrate as much and the water didn't shake as much but it still was quite loud. Humphrey looked down at the ground and back at me again. He walked away from me, heading towards the door. He grabbed his jacket from a clothes-hanger and left.

As soon as he left, I began to cry again, even more than the last time. Why didn't he stay and comfort me in my time of need? After that question popped in my head, I just sighed for even asking that question. I told him to get out of the house and he just simply accepted my request. He got out maybe because he was scared that I might do something really bad or maybe even say something very hurtful to him. I didn't know and I couldn't even think right now considering that all of my concentration was fixated on Humphrey and I's little argument. 'Humphrey doesn't love me,' I thought to myself as I dried myself up. I was always nervous of this day or time or whatever, where Humphrey will come forward and reject me. Of course it really didn't go down like that but that is exactly how it felt. My heart felt like it was being cut up and stomped on by Humphrey. Why did Humphrey have to yell at me? Why? Was it because I was kind of forcing him to answer my question? If it was then I'm sorry, if I see a friend in need of help I will help them, no matter if they want to talk about it or not.

I stopped thinking for a second and just went upstairs to my bathroom. I opened the mirror cabinet and grabbed a small container of sedatives and just stared at it for a second. I thought about killing myself before but not as much now. I opened the cap and poured a handful of pills and just stared at them again. Suddenly, I thought of Avery, my family, my teachers, and Humphrey's reactions to my attempted or maybe even just plain out suicide. I shook my head and put the pills back in the container and closed the mirror. I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom and just crashed onto my bed. I seriously cannot believe I thought about suicide once again. Kate, just don't even think about it. Don't think about it. Don't. Think. About. It.

The first time I thought about killing myself was actually very early in my life. I was only in elementary school, fifth grade to be exact. Let's just say that fifth grade DEFINITELY wasn't my best year of school. Hell, it was probably the poorest performance I've had in school history. I was making terrible grades, I had friends that were bad influences on me, I cussed so much, and I even thought about taking drugs as when one of my friends offered me a joint that her sister let her borrow. The final answer was no, but my choice was awfully close to yes. As it was nearing the end of the year, Mom found out about my bad grades and gave me a whooping that lingered in my mind to today even. She accidentally said one night that I was worthless out of anger and slammed her bedroom door. She screamed something out about why she couldn't just have kept Lilly. That saddened me to my brim and when everybody was asleep, in the middle of the night, I snuck downstairs and grabbed a knife and just stared at it as I did with those pills. I just stood there and stared at the knife for about fifteen minutes before I put it back in its slot and ran back upstairs and into my bedroom. Once I entered my bedroom, I stuffed my head into my pillow and just cried for what seemed like the entire night.

The second time I thought about killing myself was in seventh grade when my group of BFF's kicked me out of their group at the lunch table. I know, it was ridiculous, I know. After lunch ended our class went into the library and just searched for books or just played chess or just wrote your own book, it was kind of diverse. I just sat alone at a far table in the corner and just silently cried, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of all the boys, Humphrey, and some girls. I didn't want the teacher to be concerned with me as well. When we all went home, I just went back up into my room and just thought about everything, including suicide. I didn't really pick up an object that could kill me, I just thought about it. But all of my thoughts were broken as Lilly came into my room and borrowed a book off of my bookshelf. She always loved to read, which was kind of odd because it's the freaking 21st century. Barely anyone reads anymore. But as soon as she left, I just thought about it again, squinting my eyes at some images that popped into my head. But I just quickly decided not to and just went on with my day. I was later put back into the group.

The third time was just about a minute ago, right after Humphrey yelled at me and stuff like that. Since I've already gone into detail about why and how, I'm not going to describe it again.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Kate just yelled at me to get out of her house. She kind of made me feel good but very sad about myself and her simultaneously. I yelled at her, which one thing that guys should hardly ever do to women and I kind of cussed at her too, which is another thing guys should barely do to women. God, I messed up major this time. Since she told me to leave, I collected my things and just left. As soon as I closed the door I could hear her sobs from inside. I wanted to go in there and comfort her and apologize to her, but she would just get even madder at me so I didn't. I just walked over to my car and got in and just screamed the words fuck and my name. I cussed myself out, which just made me feel even worse about Kate and I's argument. I have to deal with Kate and my parents now. And I know these two aren't going to turn out well too. Honestly, I don't even feel like seeing my parents today. I just really wanted to be with Kate and hang out with her, but after all what had just happened that option was thrown in the trash. Maybe Salty, Shakey, Mooch and I can hang out for a while today before I finally get the balls to go home, just maybe. I really just needed someone to support me, I couldn't do this on my own. I needed some support or something at the moment. I may sound like a weak person for saying that, but it is how I really feel right now. I'm never afraid to show my emotions.

I pulled out of Kate's driveway and left her neighborhood, heading towards my friend Salty's house. Salty was one of those guys that you would see at mostly every party. He sure does love to get drunk and high, but when he's sober and un-high he's a really nice and caring guy. He has various amounts of personality traits. Shakey is one of my friends that has stuttered speech syndrome, which basically means when every time he tries to say a full sentence, he'll stutter for a few seconds on two or three words. It really just depends on how much he says. He's a really nice guy but he loves to crack infinite amounts of sex jokes. What can I say, some of them are pretty damn funny. Mooch is what I call the overweight of the group. He's chubby, you already knew that. He is a very secretive person about his personal life for reasons not I, Shakey, or Salty even know, but we just go with the flow and don't ask any questions. He's also a person that is _very_ against bullying considering the amount of times he was bullied when he was younger for being fat. He never fought them because he just always told me that he couldn't hit anybody. I didn't know why. Maybe because he hates violence, I don't know.

As I drove into a vacant parking space near a pizza place, I pulled out my phone and texted some of my friends asking if they wanted to meet up at a pizza place and eat. Mooch was the first to reply, but he couldn't make it because he was at his sister's dance recital. Salty was the next to reply, saying that he could make it and that he would be there. Shakey never replied, but Salty was coming, so that was kind of all that mattered. I just needed one person right now, even though having two would've been better, I just needed one. I sat in my car listening to music as I was waiting for Salty to get here. Some good songs came on the radio, such as "Mask Off" by Future and "Passionfruit" by Drake, but I really didn't feel like singing along to them right now, I was too down. As another random song ended, I looked out my window and saw Salty walking down the sidewalk to my car. He waved at me and I waved back at him. I got out of the car and greeted him.

"Hey, what's up, Salty?" I said as I gave him a dap. Salty did the same thing to me and we broke away from each other.

He shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat to speak. "Nothing much, sorry I couldn't get here earlier, my car is fucked up right now and my bike has something wrong with it." He kicked some asphalt from the ground and into the air out of whatever.

Wow, Salty really needs to learn how to fix things. I could possibly fix his bike for him and I could help him out with his car a little, but not fix it. Cars are confusing. "Nah, man, don't worry about it." I was trying to find something else and say something, but there wasn't really any options at the moment. Looks like this is going to get a little awkward. "So... do you wanna go inside and get a pizza?" I asked him.

He just took a quick glance behind him at the brand of pizza. Salty was always kind of picky about his pizza. His favorite pizza place was Dominos and his favorite topping was just pepperoni. "Sure... I'll give this pizza a try, I've never eaten here before." He looked back at me and got some money out from his pocket. I was fine with him paying for his own and I was fine with me paying for my own.

And with that we entered the place and stood in line to order a pizza. I've had this pizza before, it was pretty good, actually. The only thing that is annoying is that the cheese can all come off in just one bite if you don't bite down hard and completely through the pizza. Overall, it was pretty good. "What do you think you want?" I asked stupidly, I knew he was just going to get a pepperoni.

He smirked a little and shook his head. Yeah, he probably caught my dumbass question. I've been forgetting a lot of things recently, I really have no clue why. "Pepperoni, dumbass. You know it's my favorite kind." He walked a little forward as the line shortened a little.

I chuckled a little at his comment and just looked down and shook my head, laughing at myself for forgetting that. I've seriously got some issues with forgetting things... Eventually, we got our pizza and we took our seats in a booth at the corner of the quote on quote restaurant. "So how's your weekend been going?" Salty asked me as he took a sip of his coke.

I hesitated to answer, I didn't want to tell him about the argument between Kate and me and about the incident with my parents. My breathing quickened slowly. I was growing fearful to answer. I didn't want Salty to think that I was depressed or to make him worry about me. Salty looked at me funny and put down his coke. "Humphrey." I gave him my attention. "What's going on? You look like you're hiding something." He lowered his eyebrows and squinted his eyes a little to study me better, in which he succeeded.

I sighed in agony as I knew that I was going to have to tell him everything. Knowing that there was no chance of escaping this conversation, I decided to tell him, but I still haltered a little. "Salty." I sighed another time and lowered my head a little. "There's just been things that have been going on with my parents and Kate that I really wouldn't wanna talk about." I told him.

He shook his head. "Humphrey. If you don't let anybody help you, it's just gonna destroy you even more. Tell me, Humphrey. Then I can help you." Salty said giving me his full attention, not minding the coke sitting beside him. Like I've said before, when Salty is sober and un-high, he's a very sweet and caring guy. You can tell from the way he's acting now.

I lowered my head and sighed once again. I _didn't_ want to talk about it, but I didn't want to snap again like I did at Kate about thirty minutes ago. Plus we were in public. "Last night, I went home from Kate's to eat dinner with my parents..." He was still looking at me, listening profoundly. "My mother decided to ask me questions about the day with Kate and everything, you know Moms are..." He smirked a little. "So she decided to ask these questions, kind of asking if I had sex with her..." Salty looked as if he was about to ask me if I really did have sex with her. "And NO I didn't. So, I was getting annoyed and talked back to her, asking her to stop asking me questions, but you know she wasn't going to stop. So she asks one last question, which I would rather not share, and I just lost it..." Salty gave me a perplexed look. "I smashed my plate and ran out the door." I said rather quickly. Salty eyes widened a little and he leaned back in his chair and sighed a little, asking himself how he got into this or something like that.

Leaving out my argument with Kate seemed like the right thing to do from the start, so I did. Salty looked at me again and gave me another funny look. Are you kidding me? Is my body language _that_ bad? It must be considering Salty kept giving me funny looks. He took another sip of his coke and looked back at me with that same puzzled, funny look. "Is that _all_ that happened? Just your parent thing?" Salty asked me as he took another sip of his coke.

I threw my arms up in the air and placed them back on my lap. How is Salty so good at realizing people are going through hard times? Is it me or him? It's probably me... "Yes, another thing happened..." I trailed off and looked at him in his eyes. He was still staring at me. "Another thing happened with Kate and I this morning." I said and lowered my head out of guilt for yelling and cussing at Kate. I sighed in guilt. "Kate and I got into an argument because Kate wanted me to tell her what was wrong with me. I told her that I didn't wanna talk about it on many occasions, but she asked me if I trusted her." Salty gave me a 'what the hell' look and switched back to that focused, serious face. "I kept on telling her that I didn't wanna talk about it and my anger just kept boiling and boiling until I eventually exploded. I yelled at her and cussed at her." Salty looked at me with a disappointed countenance. "I know, I'm an asshole." I said as I took a quick drink of my sprite and quickly set it down, rather hard.

Salty shook his head as if it seemed he was extremely disappointed in me. "Humphrey, I really don't know what to say." I looked at him with a hateful glare. If you didn't have anything to say why would you let me tell you in the first place? "But I can tell you this. You gotta make things right with Kate first, you know since your parents are worse, then you gotta make things right with your parents. Your parents are probably worried _sick_ about you and Kate is probably with Avery watching The Notebook or something." I kind of smirked at his remark. "Go over to Kate's house and you make things right with her. But before you go, one, our pizza is still on its way, and two, I gotta tell you something about girls..." I looked at him puzzlingly. What could _he_ possibly know about girls? "Sometimes after a girl tells you to get out, they're just testing out how much you love her." I didn't believe one bit of it, but I went along with it. If it was true, girls would be the most confusing gender ever...

As if it was on cue, our pizza came, hot and steaming with deliciousness. I lost all of my focus on Salty and I's conversation and just focused on eating my pizza. I took a bite and immediately spit it back out because of how hot it was.

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

I was watching The Notebook while eating a whole quart of chocolate ice cream. **(I'm sorry for stereotyping)** I was still sad, sometimes crying a little, about Humphrey's outburst at me, and my outburst at him. When Humphrey yells, he yells pretty damn loud. It really hurt me when he did, though. It gave me a feeling as if he didn't love me after all. Like I've said before, I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest and being stomped on with cleats. Sometimes I would still get that same feeling of Humphrey's lost love with me, but not as much as I was before. Why didn't Humphrey love me? Why did he have to yell? Why did he have to leave? I _did_ tell him to leave, but I really didn't mean it. I wanted him to stay and comfort me, but he didn't. I swallowed another large spoonful of chocolate ice cream and another depressing sigh. As the man and the woman were about to die together in their elders, there was a sudden knock on my door. Could that be Humphrey? If it is, is he coming to apologize? I really hope it's Humphrey, but my hopes were kind of let down, not entirely, as I saw it was Avery at my door.

"Hey, Kate! Ready to go out and eat?" She must've saw how miserable I looked considering her face switched from happy to 'oh my god, what's wrong'. "Oh my god, Kate. What the hell happened?" Avery said as she came inside and set down her purse and sat down on the couch with me with her arm around me and with her hand on my thigh. I really needed to talk to someone about this because if I didn't, it would only destroy me more.

I sniffled about three or five times and felt like crying again as the memories of Humphrey's outburst came flooding back into my head. My eyebrows shrunk a little and my eyes began to water up again. Since when did I become this emotional? "It's Humphrey... Humphrey and I got into a pretty heated argument and Humphrey yelled at me." I said without looking into her eyes one bit. A tear managed to fall down my cheek but I sniffled again and dried up rather quickly.

Avery had some weird look on her face. Hell, it was so weird that I couldn't even describe it. "Well you yell right back at his ass!" Avery said kind of loudly. Her remark made me smile a little. Avery was always like that. "What did he say to make him yell, though..?"

I finally decided to look up and into her eyes for this one. Her eyes were stone cold locked onto me. It gave me a creeped out feeling and a comforting feeling. It was nice to know that I had a friend to help me in my time of need. "Something happened to him last night and I tried to talk to him about it, and after a few times of interrupting him, he just exploded." I said, grabbing my quart of chocolate ice cream and taking in a nice, clean spoonful of it. God, it was _sooo_ good.

Avery took a moment to think of what to say. Her chin rested on her hand and she had that 'what the hell do I say' look on her face. You can tell that she was in very deep thought. "Well, did you yell back at him."

I smiled again and even giggled a little before I answered. "Yeah, I did. I told him to get out of the house and he actually left." I said and just buried my head in my hands and cried a little. Avery pulled me into a little hug and released me. Her mouth was wide open and her hand came over it to cover it. She was shocked.

Avery took a moment to think of what to say again, this time a lot deeper in thought. She looked as if she couldn't believe that of all people, Humphrey would be the one to walk out on me. "Wow, I can't believe that _Humphrey_ would do that. He's like one of the nicest guys in the whole school!" She said while going into another state of deep thought. She seemed to get pretty aggravated at the thought of Humphrey leaving me there, bawling until my eyes were dry. She took me by surprise as she raised her voice a little. "You know what, Kate..." I gave her my full attention. "Fuck Humphrey, to hell with him!" Avery said whilst using her hands to speak sometimes as well. I was about to speak before I was cut off by Avery. "Kate, there's still plenty of good guys roaming the halls of our school. Hell, there's probably a guy even nicer and more caring than Humphrey."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. She wanted me to just _forget_ about Humphrey. How the hell would I be able to do that? Humphrey's been my best friend ever since second grade, how in the living hell am I going to just get over him?" 'Impossible...' I thought to myself. I took in another spoonful of my ice cream and put the lid back on it and put it back in the freezer, saving it for another sad day, or for just a plain ole snack in general. "Avery, how the hell am I going to do that? Humphrey's been my best friend ever since second grade, how the hell am I just going to ditch him from another guy? Hell, I even have a crush on him, Avery. It's going to be literally _impossible_ for me to forget about him." I said.

Avery just sat there dumbfounded. She might've already knew that answer was coming, but still struggled to find the right answer. It took her about a full two minutes before she finally decided to speak. "Well then, Kate. You're probably gonna have to talk to other guys to get your mind off of him and his body." Avery said as she turned off the TV for her to have my full attention. She leaned a little closer, wanting my attention, which I decided to give. "It worked on me once, it should work on you."

I took that comment into deep consideration. It does work, but it's Humphrey... He's been my crush ever since second grade as well AND I suffer from social-anxiety disorder, which basically means that I'm extremely shy when it came to talking to random people. It's very hard for me. "I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..." I trailed off, giving myself a mental slap in the face for saying that. This is going to suck.

Avery smiled ear-to-ear at me and hugged me again. Her arms were a little tighter around me and she shook me around gently and giggled a little. "Now that's the big, tough Kate I know!" Avery said while bringing me into another hug. "I swear if Humphrey comes to apologize, that'll be the funniest thing." Avery said. I kind of agreed with her. Seeing all of his guilt for yelling and cussing and leaving me there planted all over his face will just be priceless.

Avery and I decided to watch a random movie we found on Netflix for about fifteen minutes until there was a sudden knock on my door. Could that be Humphrey? Could that be Humphrey coming over to apologize to me? So many questions came rushing into my brain once again. Avery and I exchanged a look and we both just shrugged our shoulder. Avery's mind went back to the TV show, but my mind was still focused on whoever the hell was at my door. I got up and walked over to the door and was hardly surprised to see Humphrey there. But as I saw his face, I feared for my life. He had an angry, mischievous look on his face. He smiled creepily at me, like he was a pedophile about to kidnap innocent children at a playground. He came rushing in my house with his hand covered over my mouth and his lips kissing all over my face. I tried to scream, but he just tightened his group and forced me upstairs. On the way upstairs he grabbed my asscheeks and smacked them. I tried screaming again, but that failed. Was Humphrey going to rape me? He locked me in my bedroom and he stripped all of my clothes off and all of his clothes off. He got some duct tape out from his pocket and taped my mouth. He forced my hands down with his hands and my legs down with his legs. He leaned over and kissed me and smiled evilly at me.

Avery broke me out of my trance with a little hand-wave. What the hell did I just experience? What the hell did I just see? I had no clue and no answers at the moment. That was probably the strangest thing I've seen in my life. Avery looked a little concerned at me, but I just went back to my look moments ago and she just went back to the movie. God, I really have no idea where that day dream came from. It made me scared to death, but the fear wore off until I heard a knock at my door. Fear started to replace all of my emotions. Was my vision or whatever the hell it was going to happen in real life? God, I hope not. Avery got off the couch and looked through the blinds of a nearby window. She mouthed the words 'it's Humphrey' at me. Now I was really scared. I feared for my life at the moment. God, that was so strange. I walked over to the door and opened the door and all of my fear just went away. Humphrey face wasn't all angry and mischievous, it was sadness and guilt. I thought it was going to be hilarious to see all of the guilt on Humphrey's face, but it was rather heartbreaking.

Humphrey looked at me and quickly looked away. Wow, he really must be guilty about his actions... His hand was on the back of his neck and moving up and down. "Listen, Kate..." He started but trailed off as sadness was taking over. You could hear all of the guilt and sadness in his voice. "I am so sorry for what I did earlier. I was an asshole and you definitely don't deserved to be yelled at, Kate. You were just trying to help me and I now realize that. I'm sorry..." Although it wasn't the best apology ever, it still made my heart sink quite a bit. Humphrey's eyes had so much guilt and just a teeny tiny bit of sadness.

I looked down and back up at him and locked my eyes right with his. I felt so bad for him. "It's okay, Humphrey. I shouldn't have tortured you with my barrage of questions." Humphrey and I shared a quick little laugh after that. His laugh was so sexy and his smile, don't even get me started.

I quickly realized that he was forgetting something else. I crossed my arms and stared at him. He looked behind him and back at me. He was confusing himself now. "What?" I just continued to stare at him, cracking a minute smile here and there. "What?" Humphrey laughed a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry..." I moved my eyebrows and cocked my head a little as a sign that he was getting closer. "I'm sorry for leaving?" There it was. I smiled ear-to-ear at him and pulled him into a long hug. We eventually broke away.

Humphrey and I shared a couple of words together before I sent him off. He drove away rather quickly as if he was in a rush to get somewhere. 'Strange..,' I thought to myself. As I entered my house, I saw Avery standing right in front of me. "Nevermind what I said about Humphrey..."

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I drove off towards my house, going to make things right with them. Kate was pretty hard, but my parents are going to be even harder. My parents raise me for seventeen years, pay for all of my meals, pay to have a roof over my head for that? I don't think so... I drove home listening to a random, cancerous pop song that popped up on the radio. Unfortunately, my radio was kind of messed up. I could only listen to one station, I couldn't switch stations. That really fucking sucked. I drove into my neighborhood and down a pretty deep slope and took a right turn before I reached my parent's house. Their cars were still here, which kind of made me confident yet nervous. I was confident to apologize for my horrible actions towards my mother but nervous because of the same reason. I couldn't see how I would say that to my mother. That horrid, offensive curse word. God, this really sucks, this really fucking sucks. I exited my car and entered my house to find my mother and my father sitting on the couch with their heads resting on their thumbs while they're hands were curled up into a ball. 'Here goes nothing..,' I thought to myself.

I set my things down and pulled up a chair right across from them. My mother was looking at me for a quick second then at the floor then back at me. Damn, she must be traumatized. "Mom. Dad." They both gave me their attention. "I've done some thinking..." I trailed off as I saw my mother's eyes water. It always affected me deeply when I saw my mom cry, it just made me wanna cry. "You know what, I'm just going to go ahead and say it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for smashing one of your plates, ruining a perfectly cooked dinner, calling you a bitch and flipping you off. I really am." My parents shared a look at each other and just nodded their head. I had no idea what that meant, but I didn't like the look of it.

My Mom shared another look at my Dad, in which Dad just nodded his head. What the hell did that mean? Am I gonna get grounded? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if I did... "And Humphrey." My Mom said, in which I gave her my full attention. "I'm sorry for what I did too. I shouldn't have asked those stupid questions. I knew it was gonna aggravate you but I did anyway. I'm sorry." Mom told me with emphasis on a lot of words. You could always tell if she was really sorry, or if she was just faking. This time she was _really_ sorry. I sighed and looked down at the floor beneath me. Guilt has just been killing me today, but it was killing me the most it's been all day right now.

My Dad patted my Mom's shoulder, which made her smile a little bit and nuzzle into his neck. That was quite adorable. Since no one was saying anything, I got out of my chair and head up into my room to watch TV or something before... "Don't you think you're gonna be getting off the hook that easy, boy." My Dad said with a finger pointed towards me. His eyes, though. So stern... I came back downstairs and sat in my chair. "Your mother and I had a talk and we decided to ground you for two weeks. No phones and no XYZBox or whatever the hell it's caleld." I sighed and handed him my phone. He took it and put it in his pocket. What can I say, I deserved it. He told me I can go upstairs now. I went upstairs and into my room, where I found a note on my door.

 _I already unhooked your gaming console if you were wondering where it was -Dad._ I ripped the note off and crumbled it into a ball and tossed it into a trashcan in the bathroom. I missed it but just decided to leave it there. I closed my bedroom door and just crashed onto my bed after a long, stressful day. What was I supposed to do now? My train of thoughts were interrupted as I realized where I kept a hidden MP3 player. I opened my nightstand drawer and lifted a pile of papers up to find it sitting there with its earbuds still attached into it. I've already downloaded all of my favorite songs on it, thanks to my friend Mooch, who was also pretty good at technology too. I browsed through all of my songs until I just decided to play one. The song was "I Feel It Coming" by The Weeknd. **(Sorry, I just couldn't resist)** I danced along to the songs catchy beat and mouthed some of the lyrics. It definitely wasn't one of my favorite songs, but it was still good nonetheless.

There was a sudden knock on my door and I quickly put my MP3 player under my pillow and yelled for him/her to come in. My Dad came in and sat at the foot of my bed with a proud smile on his look. Was he proud of me or something? "I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you Humphrey. That takes balls." I smiled and chuckled a little to myself at his comment. He gets me so well...

"Ahh, it was nothing." I said just rubbing it off. I smiled at him and he smiled right back at me.

He laughed and put his hand on my knee. "Seriously though, Humphrey. I'm proud of you. Not only for your apology to your mother, but also to Kate." He said with his hand on my knee. But I moved it as I sat up. How the hell did he know about Kate and I? Is he stalking at me? I cleared my head because I didn't wanna ask more stupid ass questions before I make myself look like a dumbass.

I looked at him perplexedly and opened my mouth a little. "How do you kn-.."

He pulled out my phone and showed me my recent messages. And it was a text from Kate, thanking me for my apology. "Yeah, Kate here texted you right when you went up to your room. I just figured that you and Kate got into an argument, but I'm pretty sure you don't wanna talk about it..." I nodded my head in response. "Hey..." He lowered his voice into a whisper for some odd reason. "Don't tell your mother this, but here." He handed me my phone. "You can have it back." I took it from him.

I smiled at him and brought him into a hug. He was seriously such a great father to have. "Thanks, dad..." I trailed off and just fiddled around with it before I looked right back up at him and into his eyes. But then, I remembered something important, something vital to the family. Dad was beginning to walk away until I stopped him right in his tracks. "Is Helen doing okay?"

He looked at me and jammed his hands in his pockets. "Doctors said that she'll be able to get through it." I lighted up. He smiled at me and closed my door behind him. So Helen was actually going to be okay. Thank God!

Since I was doing a lot of good deeds today, I decided to text my friend Salty and thank him for the advice.

 **H:** _hey, just wanted to thank u for all of the advice u gave 2 me today.  
_ **S:** _no problem, man._  
 **H:** _seriously though, you saved me from getting into a lot of trouble xD  
_ **S:** _u r lucky to have me then lol  
_ **H:** _i guess so, thanks again man ttyl.  
_ **S:** _see ya 2morrow_

Oh yeah, we had school tomorrow, fucking perfect. The second day of school wasn't so bad, but there are still some pretty boring things that take place during that dreaded day. Maybe it's just me. I have always hated the living hell out of school and its idea and the creator, but I still make good grades. Strange, right? I looked at my phone again and tried to decided whether to text Kate or not, but I decided not to, considering I was going to see her tomorrow on the bus. Salty never rode the bus. I decided to watch some YouTube videos on my phone until I realized it was dark. I laid out my outfit for tomorrow, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and unstripped all the way to my boxers. I got in my bed and pulled the covers over me as I turned on my table-side fan all the way to high. Tomorrow can be dreaded or shocking or happy. It was mixed feelings all over... But only one thing was just lingering in my mind before I fell asleep. Tomorrow isn't promised...

* * *

 _ **A/N. And that will conclude the third chapter of From Friends to Enemies! It is official, guys/gals, it is official. This is the longest chapter I have written ever. Over 10,000 words. Also, if you're wondering where I was for the past three or four days, I was writing this. Yeah, it took me that long. Plus, the end of the school year is approaching and I would like to address once again not to be concerned if there is barely any chapters posted over the next three and a half months. It's because my school computer is being taken away from me by the school since it's their property. Anyway, to wrap this all up, review, favorite, follow, or all of the above. Any of which is **_**highly _appreciated. :)_**


	4. Another Day: Part 1

_**A/N. Hello, everybody! I'm back with the fourth installment of From Friends to Enemies! If you guys are wondering why I took the original fourth chapter down is because I didn't think that it was a good chapter at all and I thought that you guys wouldn't like it, so I'm gonna make another fourth chapter and at least attempt to make it better. Trust me, when I was writing that chapter I had a feeling telling me that the fans will not enjoy the chapter, so yeah... Anyway, but remasters are occasionally better than the original so why not give it a shot? Also, have any of you seen the new Planet of the Apes movie? I'm just curious. Anyway, let's hop right into the chapter! :D**_

* * *

 ** _HR1992 - The Anonimo Avtory (I would write what he said but I'm too damn lazy to write all that)_**

 ** _Ana780: "I am very proud of your writing wish you could continue. But can't wait to read more."_**

* * *

 _Previously on From Friends to Enemies..._

 _Kate and Humphrey wake up and head into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Kate notices something odd about Humphrey, he seems to be not acting himself, so Kate asked why he was acting strangely. Humphrey refused to give her the answer but Kate wanted to know so bad that she made Humphrey yell at her. Humphrey feels guilty for what he did and tries to apologize but Kate yells back at him to get out of her house, which Humphrey actually ends up leaving her, alone. As Humphrey goes to a local Marco's Pizza, he decides to text Salty and asks if he wants to eat pizza with him. A couple of minutes later, Salty shows up. Salty notices the same thing Kate noticed about Humphrey, so he ends up asking. Humphrey, knowing that there'll be no getting away decides to talk about what happened, in which Salty gives him some of the best advice he's ever heard. Meanwhile, at Kate's, she's watching the Notebook and eating a quart of chocolate ice cream. Avery shows up and comforts Kate through her difficult times. Meanwhile, with Humphrey, they eat their pizza and Humphrey decides to go and apologize to Kate. Meanwhile, at Kate's, Avery's suggests that Kate needs to start looking at other guys, but all of that is interrupted when the doorbell rings. It ends to be Humphrey and he apologizes and Kate eventually accepts after pulling a joke on him. Humphrey, after his apology to Kate, heads home and apologizes to his parents, where he is sent up to his room for the day. His father comes in and tells him he knows about the Kate incident. He gives him his phone back and Humphrey texts Salty, thanking him for the advice he gave him, in which Salty replies with a 'no problem' or something like that._

 _Now on From Friends to Enemies..._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Another Day: Part 1**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

It was about in the middle of the night when the microwave downstairs blared its beeping noises signifying that someone's food was ready. It took me completely by surprise; who would be downstairs in the middle of the night making food or heating up some coffee? Mom and Dad said they wouldn't be back until late tonight, so it was just me in the house. I highly doubt it was a burglar because what burglar would make food instead of stealing all of the valuable goods inside of your home? I texted my Mom asking if she was home yet, and she replied saying that she wasn't. That is where I grew concerned about this whole situation; do I have to do something about it? Is the person, or thing, gonna attack me when I go down there to see? I shook my head to clear those thoughts and got out of bed to put on my silent, soft slippers I had laying out in the top right corner of my room. Once they were on, I slowly turned the doorknob to my door and opened it, moving silently every step to the staircase. 'One step at a time, Kate, one step at a time,' I kept repeating to myself inside of my head. There was only one creaky step that was on the staircase, so I skipped over it, only making a little "thud" before I finally reached the bottom. The sound of someone slurping on something was now present and the scent of Ramen Noodles was present. I made my way to the threshold that leads into the kitchen and peeked around the corner. I couldn't clearly see who it was, so I silently made my way to the counter and peeked over. The mysterious person had white hair, Lilly. When I noticed who it was, I made a perplexed look on my face and stood all the way up. Why is she here? I thought that she was still in her dormitories at college.

I quietly, but swiftly walked back to the threshold of the kitchen and walked in the kitchen. The light switch was on my right, so I moved my hand over to it and flicked it up. Lilly stopped slurping her Ramen Noodles and raised her hand to her chest, notifying me that she got scared there for a minute. "Oh my God, Kate. You scared me." She continued to hold her chest and eat her Noodles. I just stared at her with 'are you serious' glare. She just looked me as if I was crazy. 'God, she's just too dumb sometimes,' I thought to myself as I made my way across from her.

I pulled over a chair that was next to me and sat in it. I crossed my arms and had a smile on my face. "Lilly, what're you doing here?" I asked her as I rested my elbows on the counter and rubbed my eyes, trying to the weight to subside, but was unsuccessful.

She held up a finger, notifying me to wait for her to swallow her food then speak. I giggled a little and just watched her eat. It's not creepy, I'm just entertained by her stupidity. That's one of the things that I love so much about her though, she's so stupid that she's funny. I kept on smiling as I waited for her to speak. "To get some food." I was about to ask another question until she interrupted me. "The food at the dormitories taste like shit, okay?" She took another bite of her Ramen and bit them in half. I just shook my head and giggled a little more.

That led me to my next question, though. What kind of food do they serve that's that bad. It's pretty shocking to see someone prefer Ramen over a hot dog or something like that. "What do they serve that's so shit?" I asked with a humongous smile onto my face. I was kind of happy to see her though. I haven't seen her ever since the beginning of eighth grade, now I'm a sophomore. Two years with just texts and maybe a call here or there. She was always my 'big sister' if you know what I mean. We always got along, she always beat up the girls who picked on me, and she always comforted me through my tough times. Now I was just all on my own, but I was managing pretty well, I guess. Although the... thought yesterday was bad, I didn't act, so that's good, I think.

"Let's see... On Mondays they serve these chicken sandwiches that taste like plastic, on Tuesdays they serve chili which tastes like Krystal's chili, which is probably where they got it from, they have 'Meatless Wednesdays', you probably already know what they serve, on Thursdays they serve hot dog which actually tastes pretty good and on Fridays they serve the worst burgers in the whole universe. It's basically all cafeteria food from other schools." She must have seen my countenance. "Yeah, I know."

When Lilly told me about the 'Meatless Wednesday' thing, I actually cringed so hard. First, the name. Why on earth wouldn't you call it like 'Meatless Monday?' That works more than Wednesday; God whoever runs these schools is a complete dumbass. Two, the salads at my school are complete garbage. How could you make a salad taste like shit? And why are the people who make the food not using real ingredients? They're using artificial ingredients. Ugh, to hell with all of the schools everywhere. The only thing that they do to help us is learning events that happened in the past that barely have a purpose anymore. Why can't they just get that through their goddamn heads? 'Chill, Kate, chill...' My consciousness told me before I exploded. Maybe I do have some anger issues... It's really starting to show. Also, when she said that the hot dogs were pretty good, I disagreed. I never liked the hot dogs, they tasted as if they were cardboard in my opinion. All of us have different taste buds, though.

"Wow, sounds just like the kind of food they serve at my school..." I said as I boosted myself up on the counter and sat on it. Laziness has been my number one priority all summer, and even though it's the school year, it still manages to show. Maybe it's just because I need to lose a little bit of weight and exercise more. That's just me though. Anyway, the food did sound a lot like Jasper High's though, the only difference is that 'Meatless Wednesdays' don't exist; it's 'Meatless Mondays.' What? It does sound better. Also, the chili does taste exactly like Krystal's chili, which is awful by the way; the chicken sandwiches look as if they were made by the retarded version Gordon Ramsay; the burgers are the worst that you'll ever eat. Yeah, we go to school for seven hours a day to learn but we eat shitty food. Great logic right there.

Lilly snickered at the comment, snorting quietly. She always snorted when she laughed, which just made her even funnier. Hell, she could become a comedian one day because of how funny she is. Good jokes, snorting laughter, stupid as hell, basically three good perks to being a comedian. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they actually brought food over there from your school." She took another bite of her Ramen Noodles while some broth was dripping onto her turquoise tank top. I handed her a paper towel. "Thanks." She said with her mouth partially full. I didn't care though; I was enjoying this moment.

While she was in the middle of drying her face off, she managed to ask, "So what's Jasper High like now?" I couldn't really answer that question straight away and just in general because when she was in High School, I was in Middle School. Sure, the same principal was still working there and sure there was still most of the same teachers there grinding it out for another year, but I still didn't know what it was like when she was there. Hell, the school might've been called something else for all I know. Different people, different looks, different guidance counselor... There's probably A TON of difference that I just didn't notice yet.

I was thinking of an answer still, all the way until I got stuck staring at the corner of the countertop. I could see out of my peripheral vision that Lilly was staring at me as if I said something that made her cringe. She waved a hand in front of my face, making me snap out of it. "Oh well, hell, I don't know. Same shitty food, same principal, probably just the same but with different people." I said whilst hopping off of the counter and grabbing a small bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos from the pantry.

Lilly snickered and smiled at me while I was eating my Cheetos. "Wow, you still eat those things?" She took another big bite of her Ramen Noodles and slurped all of them until they turned dry. It was kind of uncomfortable to hear her slurping, but I really didn't care that much. But what did she mean by 'you still eat those things?' Probably the amount of times I would eat them when I was in middle school and elementary. These things have always been my favorite kind of chips. Plus, I love spice, so spiciness doesn't really affect me as much as it does to other people. Hell, I ate like three wings from Buffalo Wild Wings that had the spiciest sauce on it and it only burned a little. Didn't even drink milk or water afterward.

I laughed a little and smiled and took three to four Cheetos and shoved them into my mouth. Once I swallowed them I said, "Yeah, these things are just too good not to eat." Lilly finished eating all of her noodles and walked over to the sink where she cleaned out her bowl and placed it into the dishwasher. Good, she remembers what to do when you finish eating something. She used to always just be too lazy to clean it. Like I said laziness.

"Hold on, hold on, wait, wait, wait..." She trailed off as she was thinking of what to say. I had no clue as to why she had to repeat herself so many times but I went along with it. "Remember that time when..." She tried to remember whatever event that happened in the past. She never had that great of a memory either. "Remember that time when you were eating those Cheetos and then you started choking on it-.." She laughed a little. "And I had to give you the Heimlich and when you spit it out, you also puked and it got all over my new clothes and shoes?" She was laughing more now. But yeah, I did remember that. At the time I didn't think it was funny at all, but now, I think it's absolutely hilarious.

I was younger then, take me back to when... God those lyrics were just too damn true. I miss those days, childhood was just plain amazing, even though it did have some dark times. "OH MY GOD, YES!" I burst out into laughter. "And then you," I couldn't even speak. "And then you scream and smack me in the back of the head!" God, that was hilarious. She washed the clothes after all of the drama, but you could still see like a reddish, tannish spot near the bottom of the shirt. Wow, that's actually very funny now. Mom always told me that we would look back at all the times that we thought were bad but instead of sympathizing, we would laugh. Or something like that. I couldn't really think straight considering I was still laughing my ass off. It was about five minutes until we both finally stopped laughing.

There was then an awkward moment of silence. I think that we were both trying to think of something to say to occupy the quality time we were spending with each other. Lilly suddenly raised her head, looking as if she was a dog that heard something that it could understand. "Oh yeah, what was his name..." She walked around the corner with both of her hands on her head. "Who was that boy's name?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "Ugh, you two spent so much time together. You and him always used to jump on the trampoline we had." She was talking about Humphrey. Honestly, I was kind of hoping that she wouldn't ask about him because I really didn't want to tell her I have a love interest in him. Hope can't always be there, I guess.

"Oh, Humphrey." She was about to say something until I cut her off. "He's doing good. He and I are still pretty good friends." Lilly just looked at me as if I was a dumbass.

"Oh come on, Kate. Give me details!"

I face palmed myself whilst smiling and rolled my eyes. Lilly was always the type of person where you have to be EXACT with her like if you were like if you said 9:30 when the time was really 9:28, she'll correct you. Yeah, that was another annoying trait that she had. "Well, he doesn't have that old Justin Bieber hair anymore, he has the front spiked now, he has muscles now, really, nice muscles." I noticed that I kind of let out something I loved about him in a 'sexual manner'. I'm hoping that she didn't catch that. "He still has that great personality and still has some pretty good jokes. Want me to tell you one?" She nodded her head in response. "Okay, try not to get grossed out." She did that 'pfft' sound. "Okay, so the joke goes like this..." I really didn't want to say it. Ah, fuck it. It's Lilly, she won't care. "Okay, so he wants to make his dick smell really minty, so every time when he jerks off, he wraps his dick around in mint strips until they melt." Lilly made a grossed out face but was laughing behind it. It took her a moment before she stopped making the face and was just laughing.

As I thought about the joke more, I started to laugh along with Lilly. There were drips of water below Lilly's face; she was laughing so hard that she ended up crying. Hell, the first time I heard it I started to cry too. Maybe it isn't funny to some people, it is to me, and apparently Lilly. It took about another good minute before she cooled down. "Boys. Always gotta joke about dicks." She got up and got herself a glass of water. "Speaking of dicks..."

That was the moment when I realized what she was going to ask. "No, Lilly, I'm still a virgin." I didn't mind saying that I am a virgin, hell, I'm only a sophomore anyway. People say it's better to wait than to just go straight away.

"No, that's not what I was going to ask," Lilly said as she looked at me funnily as she took a sip of her water. "Well then-.." "I was going to ask how big do you think Humphrey junior is?" She was smiling away while I just looked at her as if she was a damn slut.

I face palmed myself and rolled my eyes and shook my head in disapproval. "Oh. My. God, Lilly. You're disgusting." I was secretly smiling on the inside though. She was awaiting the answer, making me cringe even harder and just feel plain out unsatisfied. Ugh, Lilly. I should've expected that answer anyway. "You want me to give you an answer, don't you?" She nodded her head with a huge, goofy smile. I sighed. "Fine. He does usually wear sweatpants to school every now and then and judging by it, I would say maybe 8 to 8 1/2 inches." I felt my body heat up and my hairs raise. I ignored it though.

Lilly almost spit out her water but swallowed it. Surprisingly, she wasn't laughing, she actually looked kind of speechless. "Wow, he seems to be doing good for himself. The only guy that I had sex with was like six and a half inches, it wasn't that great of an experience." I laughed aloud and hit the counter with my hand. Lilly was always the unlucky one too.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky." We both were still kind of laughing. It felt nice talking to her after all of this time. It only seems like yesterday when she broke my favorite Barbie doll and when she and I had an argument over who got to control the TV. Time sure does fly. Just with a snap of your fingers you'll be eighty years old and a grandmother. Now that I think about it, that's actually kind of a depressing saying but whatever, it's very true.

Lilly finished her glass of water and put it in the sink and sat back down on the counter. There was another awkward moment of silence until Lilly broke it by saying, "Oh yeah, what about Avery? What has she been getting into?"

"Nothing really, well, she's still cheerleading and she and I are still BFF's. Other than that, she's been pretty much exactly the same." That wasn't an exaggerated answer. Avery hasn't done any other sport except cheerleading, she hasn't tried any other new sport such as volleyball. She's had the exact same personality after all of these years, although she is kind of showing her bad side a little more now. Like the time when she kicked out one of our friends from her clique just because she was a lesbian. Other than that, she hasn't really been getting into anything new.

When I looked up from the floor, I noticed Lilly was scrolling through Instagram on her phone. Oh yeah, that's another thing about Lilly, she's not that great of a listener either. She makes phenomenal grades though, so why doesn't she listen when her sister, mother, friend, or father tries speaking to her? I don't know, girls are confusing. "You're asking me all of these questions about me. What about you, sis? What have you been getting into lately?"

It took a couple of seconds before Lilly finally came back to her senses, or at least thought of a good way to answer my question. She never that good of an explainer either, just like how I am; I'm fucking terrible at trying to explain something to somebody. Like when I'm in the middle of class and I get called on (when I know the answer) I stutter and have pauses when I try to speak. Dad always said that I got that trait from him, which I can see why; he sucks at explaining things worse than Lilly and I. It's quite funny, though.

"Well, what have I gotten into..." I patiently waited for her to think of some words. "I have a boyfriend named Zachary, who is incredibly handsome, here look." She pulled up a picture from Snapchat showing Zachary taking a selfie with her in the middle of campus. She was kind of right though, he is incredibly handsome, but not as handsome as Humphrey. "Classes in college are boring as shit, I just hang around campus and talk with my other rebel friends. That's basically it."

Oh great, college sounds like it sucks just as much as high school does. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but still, more boring classes. Well, she did tell me a long time ago that you only get like three classes a day, so that's cool. Now it just matters at how long the classes actually last. They last like an hour-and-a-half at Jasper High. I might probably kill somebody if the classes last like three hours. "Are the guys cute there?" What? I'm just curious.

Instead of just taking little sips of her water, she just downed it. Always did like chugging too, never really knew why. "Well..." She was taking her time, so that means there's probably not that many. "Not that many. Hell, I was extremely lucky to get Zachary." Heh, he probably only likes Lilly because she has a 'hot body.' Most guys just go for the hot girls because, you know, they're hot. Oh well, there are some extremely nice guys out there though.

Instead of my mind trying to think of something else to ask about college, my mind drifted off to an Instagram photo of Humphrey at the beach trying on a speedo. What made it even better was that he was shirtless and you could see the- "Kate!" I blinked my eyes twice before I came back into reality. "Jesus, earth to Kate? Helllooo?" I shook my head and was about to reply before the sound of the garage door was present.

Lilly and I shared the 'oh shit' look before I pointed towards the back door signifying Lilly to leave. We swiftly hopped off the counter simultaneously ran towards the back door. We shared a quick hug before I opened the door and saw her run out and hop over the red, wooden fence. Right when I closed the door, the door entering the garage opened showing my Mom and Dad with faces as if they had extremely bad allergies because of how badly tired they were. I just stood there behind the dining table to see if they were going to see me. They didn't. They just immediately walked upstairs and into their bedroom. Wow, they must be very tired then. Speaking of tired, I realized that I was pretty tired myself. Right after that thought, a yawn escaped me. Welp, time for bed then. I quietly made myself upstairs and into my room before I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I was playing some Battlefield 1 all the way until two in the morning mostly because I was having so much fun that I lost track of time. My friends and I were just dominating everybody most likely because we've been playing this game since the day it was released. The part that I'm best at would probably be the horse where you swing your sword off the sides. I don't know how but I am just like a god when it comes to that. Also, I don't know if I'm just extremely lucky or I have unfair aimbot that I don't even know that I have, but every time when I use the bayonet charge, I kill somebody. According to my statistics, eighty percent of the time I use my bayonet charge, I instantly kill somebody. It could be hilarious too. One time I was getting shot at, so I used my bayonet charge to get out of there. My character was sprinting toward a door and at just the right time, an enemy opened the door and I stabbed him and sent him to the ground. Right after that lucky kill, the guy that my character killed started raging in his mic so bad that it made me laugh until there were tears. He was cussing me out like a dog, even calling me the N-word when he sounded white. It was absolutely hilarious.

As I checked my phone to see the time, I decided to play one more game with my friends before I would have to get some shut-eye. Hell, I do have school tomorrow anyway. My friends asked to see what I was going to do, so I replied to them that I'll play one more match with them. In the midst of the match, my phone vibrated next to me. Since my headset was on, I didn't notice considering I was focusing very hard as to where the enemies were. The match ended, with me being in the middle of the leaderboard with a score of 22-7. I gave my friends a farewell and shut down my PS4 and rested my head on my cozy, blue pillow. As I was trying to go to sleep, my mind was just yelling at me that I should check my phone, so I eventually checked it and noticed that I got a text from Garth. I had no idea as to why he texted me, but I decided to reply because I'm a nice guy and all.

 **H:** _hey man what's up?_

It was about five to six minutes before Garth finally noticed that I replied to his text.

 **G:** _hey bro i gotta ask you something_

I began to think of what he was going to ask me. Was it going to be about Kate? I've always known that Garth had such a huge crush on Kate. Hell, he makes it obvious too.

 **H:** _shoot  
_ **G:** _do u think i have a chance with kate?_

That's what I thought.

 **H:** _i dont know man what do u think?  
_ **G:** _i dont know thats why im asking u  
_ **H:** _well i dont know either dude_

I didn't say "I don't know" because I didn't feel like helping him at that moment, it was because I really didn't know. Girls are confusing as fuck, so I seriously do not know.

 **G:** _what do u think i should do to get her to like me?  
_ **H:** _grow some balls and ask her out_

I'm sorry, Garth. You gave me the perfect opportunity.

 **G:** _come on humphrey be serious with me  
_ **H:** _be yourself, buy her shit, be nice, have good manners, i don't really have a clue man  
_ **G:** _okay well thanks for trying to help me at least  
_ **H:** _i'm sorry for not helping u man, i really don't have a clue girls are confusing as fuck  
_ **G:** _u can say that again_

There wasn't another text message after the one Garth sent. God, now I feel so guilty for not helping a brother out. I'm sorry, Garth, I really do not have a clue what you should do, girls are just way too confusing it even gives me a headache sometimes. I sighed and rubbed the top of my forehead because of the guilt that was coursing throughout my body right now. I just hope he realizes that I tried helping him, even though I didn't really try my best. As I was just staring at my phone, my eyelids began to get heavier and heavier every minute. It gave me no choice. I turned my phone off, put it on its charger, and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was falling off the edge of the Grand Canyon.

I was falling for what seemed to be two seconds before I almost took the impact. Right before the impact came, I frantically woke up and just searched around the room. Man, another dream about falling? Is that an abnormal thing? Is it a bad thing? I really hope it's normal to have a lot of dreams about falling. Sometimes I think I'm actually falling, but sometimes I just know it's another dream about falling considering I've gotten used to the various amount of times they've happened. Doesn't it seem weird though? Seriously, all my dreams can't just be about falling off a high area! It's starting to piss me off too. Whatever, just go with the flow.

Just because I woke up frantically and it was still kind of dark outside, I decided to check the time so that I wouldn't lose track and be late for school. At Jasper, if you're counted tardy for class, they'll actually take away some points of your grade; it pisses a lot of the students off. Some of them make like 100's on all of the tests but are late every day for some reason and their final grade is a C. It's a fucked up system but it's just the way it is, so you just gotta deal with it. Seriously though, these dreams have got to come to an end. Just because of these stupid ass dreams, they make me wake up early and lower my overall grade because of how fucking tired I am at school. These dreams happen for a reason, though. Either it's because I need counseling or it's just because I'm stressed out because it's the beginning of another boring, unneeded school year. If it's either of the two, I wouldn't be too surprised.

Since there was really nothing else to do, I dragged my sixteen-year-old body out of bed and to my closet to try and find out what to wear today. It took me about a minute to find something that I was satisfied with. It was a blue, short-sleeved, button-up shirt and some denim jeans. I only have one pair of shoes (tennis shoes) so... I guess that's the only option. My shoes and my outfit for today don't match AT ALL! Whatever, I couldn't care less. I put them on, including the shoes, and just decided to play some Friday the 13th on my PS4. Time flies when you're playing games, plus Friday the 13th is a pretty fun game so why the fuck not? About five minutes of trying to join a lobby, I finally joined one and there was some little kid on the mic screaming of how the Jason last round was such a... a... "stupid retarded _*censored*_." Fucking little kids like these ruin the game. These kids think they're so tough when they're weak little bitches on the other side of the screen. I just hope they know that people can track your I.P. address, which can lead to your address. So, if you don't wanna get your ass kicked, keep your little mouth shut. I can call myself a hypocrite though. I always rage and call people names. Never have I even came close to saying anything like that though. Also, where the hell does this little kid even learn a language like that? Jesus, good role models he has.

The game started and I was Jason, thank you. Being a counselor is extremely difficult, but really fun though. Sure Jason is OP, but that doesn't take away the fun of the game. About two minutes in, I teleport to the four-seater and the little kid was in the house to my right. He was screaming at me "if you kill me, I'll end the game." Just in case if you didn't know, if someone's the host of the game and they leave, it'll automatically end the game instead of doing a host migration. That's probably the second thing that I think needs to be fixed. The first thing that needs to be fixed is either all of the bugs and glitches or the banning system. I couldn't count how many times that I was killed by another counselor who thought it was funny trolling us and killing us for no reason at all. They should have a system where if you kill two people by quote on quote, "friendly fire," it'll kick you out of the game. Okay, Humphrey, back to reality. I smashed the door down with my fire axe, grabbed the kid, who was screaming into his mic as if he was trying ear rape me and killed him. Just like he said, he ended the game and everyone left.

I closed the application and just decided to watch some Netflix until the time comes to eat breakfast downstairs. It took me about six minutes of just browsing through categories before I finally landed on something that seemed good enough to watch. The movie was 'The Waterboy' starring Adam Sandler, which I kind of like his movies. I was only about an hour in before my alarm on my phone went off, signaling me to get my ass out of bed and get my tired ass ready for school. I put the outfit on, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on deodorant, and ventured downstairs to make myself some Frosted Flakes. My mother was asleep on the couch, probably hungover after last night. She went out with friends and got drunk and got a ride home by Dad. I hate it when she does that. She used to always complain when Dad would go out with his friends to a bar and have some drinks; the thing is is that he never got drunk. He only had two beers because he's responsible. I think my Mom is the one that really needs help though. I entered reality and took out a bowl from the top cabinet next to the refrigerator, poured my Frosted Flakes, poured some milk, and sat down at the countertop whilst taking a bite of the cereal. About seven minutes later, I finished my cereal, rinsed it off in the sink, and headed to the front door to put on my shoes and backpack. Once that was done, I texted both my mother and father that I'm leaving for school and I shut the door behind me. I heard the little _*ding*_ from my Mom's phone right before I shut the door.

I took my keys out of the front pocket of my hoodie and unlocked my car and got in it. Right before I was about to leave, my phone vibrated in my pocket, so I took it out to see who texted me. It was Garth. He was asking me for a ride to school because he missed the bus. I replied with a 'no problem' and reversed my car out of the driveway. Garth really needs to start waking up earlier; last year, I had to give him SO MANY rides to school that I ended up late for class at least over ten times. Like I said before, they take away some points from your grade if you're late. I don't mind giving him rides, but it's just when I'm late. My parents are so clingy when it comes to my grades. They tell me to show them my grades twice every week; they're just so worried about my future or they're just worried that I might become a rebellious teenager, which is never going to happen. Since there wasn't anything to do, I turned the volume up in my car and they were playing "Despacito". I immediately switched the station. I CAN'T STAND that song. The first time I heard it, I thought it was decent, but they're playing the shit out of it, so it got so annoying. The next station just finished their song and the next song was "Despacito". I switched the station again and the song they were playing was "Despacito." I just turned the volume all the way down and just connected my phone to the Bluetooth speaker and played "Adventure of a Lifetime" by Coldplay. It was the first song on my playlist and I don't have Spotify Premium so I couldn't just skip it. It was all the way back in 7th grade when I added this song to my playlist, but now I just don't really like the song anymore for some reason. It's weird. I just listened to it for nostalgia and right when the song ended I was pulling in Garth's drive way.

Garth was sitting on his porch scrolling through his phone, not even know that I arrived. I rolled my eyes and honked my horn at him. He looked up, nodded his head, put his phone away, put his backpack on, put his stuff in the floorboard, and thanked me. I was just going to be nice so I replied with a 'no problem' and we were off to school. I checked the time on my phone and noticed that we actually had some time to spare. I unlocked my phone and handed it to Garth. "Ask Kate if she's at school yet."

Garth looked kind of surprised by my sudden action. I don't really know what's surprising about it but okay. I later learned that he wasn't surprised that I gave him my phone. "You have Kate's number?!" He asked in the surprised tone that was showing by his countenance.

"Yeah, what about it?" Seriously though, why was it such a big deal that I had Kate's number? Oh, I know why. Because Garth is the one with the massive crush, hell he probably has a bigger crush on her than I do. The thing about Garth is that when he likes somebody, he doesn't go up to her and talk to her. I think he's either just really shy or he suffers from social anxiety.

Garth kind of sighed and just looked down at the floorboard. Jeez, sorry that I have Kate's number Garth, if you want it you need to grow a pair of balls and ask her for it. So what if she rejects you? At least you'll have the feeling that you tried! That feels a lot better than not even saying anything to her and watching her go on with her life. "How did you get her number?" Garth asked me like an idiot. Fucking dumbass. Nah, I'm just playing, I like Garth, he's cool.

I was laughing on the inside, but I was trying my hardest not to show it on the outside. I really don't feel like hurting Garth's feelings, or anybody's feelings today. "I went up to her and asked her for it." Garth looked at me with that 'don't be a dick' physiognomy. "Okay, okay. Here's the story. When we were in middle school, you were still at Bearden, we were in the hallway, we were still good friends by the way, and I walked up to her, started a conversation, and slipped the question in you know. Sometimes you just gotta slip it in. It might be hard for you since you have social anxiety or you're just really shy, but trust me, if you and her are good friends and you ask for her number, I guarantee you she'll give it to you."

Garth looked like he was staring off into space when I finished. He was either not paying attention or he was just thinking so heavily about on what I said. I hope it's the second option because I'd be pissed if he asked me a question and I gave him the answer, only in the end to know that he didn't listen to a single bit. "You know, Humphrey, that wasn't that bad of advice, you know what, I'm going to try it today. I'm going to ask Kate for her number." I was happy for him suddenly.

"Aye! There you go, man! Trust me, she'll give it to you." I gave him a high-five. "Wait, did you send Kate that text?" Garth showed me my phone, showing me that he did. I gave him the 'thank you' nod and took my phone from him and continued driving to hell (school.)

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

The bus ride was the same as usual, it was absolutely claustrophobic. There were at least seven seats that squeezed four people inside of it. I was lucky enough to have a seat that had only one person in it. I honestly felt bad for him. He's one of those guys that's socially awkward and doesn't really have a lot of friends. I just sat down next to him, gave him a wave, and just listened to music throughout the whole ride there. I was listening to my Spice Girls, you know how it is. As I got off the bus, my phone vibrated in my pocket, so I took it out and saw that Humphrey texted me. He was asking me if I was at school yet. I replied with a 'yeah where u at'. He didn't text back, sending me into a state of both confusion and worry. Did something happen to him? He's never this late, why is he late? Oh wait, he was probably giving Garth another ride to school. Garth doesn't have his own car yet, so people just have to sacrifice themselves to the tardy list just so he can get a ride to school. His parents have like this really weird job where they have to get up extremely early, leaving him begging on his knees for a ride.

I checked the time, noticing that it just turned eight-o-clock. "Come on, Humphreyyyy..." I muttered under my breath as I waited for Humphrey at the front entrance of the school. I like Garth and all, he's a really good guy and a good friend, the only problem is that he always needs a ride. Trust me, it's not the bad until he just starts needing one every fucking day.

All of a sudden, something grabbed my shoulder and something screamed out, scaring me almost to death. I screamed so loud and high that I might've shattered glass somewhere. I turned around and noticed that Humphrey and Garth were right behind me laughing their asses off. "You guys are such assholes!" I said, not really meaning it. But seriously, though, they need to stop scaring me. I swear I'm going to end up accidentally punching one of them in the face.

Just as I was about to go off on them, the bell rung. I walked into the school with a pissed off tone while Humphrey and Garth were still standing out there laughing their asses off. They can be late if they want, I couldn't really care any less right now. It was about a three-minute walk to my class since it was upstairs and at the very end of the longest hallway in existence. Whoever built this school... I walked into the classroom, sat down at my desk, and got out my stuff for the class since all I ever do in this class is just take notes. At least the teachers are teaching though. The teacher walked into the classroom, scaring the shit out of me because I sit right next to the door and when the door opens, it makes a pretty loud sound. Once I cooled down, the teacher got up in front of the class and addressed that someone left a book. Some random girl got up and got it and sat back down. The teacher, her name is Mrs. Thumler by the way, pulled up some random powerpoint about how to graph inequalities. Well, I guess we're learning how to graph inequalities again. At least it's an easy concept. I paid attention, even though I didn't have to, did the examples, turned my work in, and got on my phone and just listened to music for the rest of the class period. She said that if you get done in time, you can do whatever. As I was listening to music, I lip-synched some of the lyrics, drawing attention from some people. I noticed them just looking at me as if I was some dad asking my son to pull his pants down. I immediately stopped, smirked a little, and just put my head down.

Just as I was about to put on some Coldplay, class ended and we got our stuff and went out into the endless hallway. It sucks. They only give us five minutes to walk from class to class, no matter how far away it is. They don't even take into consideration that we have to stop by our lockers to get our stuff for next class. Whatever, it is how it is. I got my stuff, you know, did my usual routine and headed to next class. While I was walking to next class, I saw Humphrey and Avery walking down the hallway together, talking. Avery suddenly just burst out laughing, probably after hearing one of Humphrey's jokes. I don't why but as I was staring at them, I began to get angry. Angry at Avery. It just came out of nowhere. It seemed as if a fire lit inside of me and that all of my blood starting to boil. My fists clenched a little too. I have absolutely no idea why this is happening, but it seemed as if I was getting jealous. Jealous of Avery. Because I didn't want to "kill" Avery, I swiftly made my way around the corner and entered my class. Man, that was so weird. I sighed heavily, probably because I was still pissed/jealous/angry I don't even know. That was one weird experience.

When I sat down in my chair, I looked up at the active board and saw the directions. The directions were: get out your laptop (if you don't have one, use your phone), go to Canvas, go to Modules and do the first assignment you see in Module One. I did the procedure and noticed that it was a pre-test with over 80 questions. I rolled my eyes but did it anyway. The first question was, "What is the meaning of the term 'Blood and Iron?'" Well, this is going to be an easy test.

 _(Time Skip: Forty-Five Minutes)_

Once I answered the last question, I checked all of the other questions, you know to see if I didn't accidentally skip over one. Once that was over with, I turned the test in and my final score was 87%. Not bad, Kate. Not bad at all. Well, to be fair there were questions on there that I didn't recall learning about, so I just guessed. Of course, I got them wrong because of my luck. I looked back up at the active board and read silently "Once you're finished with the test, you can listen to music, watch YouTube, I don't really care." I just got on YouTube and watched some Vlogs. Class ended and we were sent out into the hallways. I did the routine, walked over to the classroom, and waited by the doorway for Humphrey to show up. It was about thirty seconds before I finally saw him walking down the hallway towards me. He showed me something on his phone, but I couldn't quite make it out considering he was still a couple of yards away from me. Once he was closer, it said, 'how deep does the rabbit hole go?' and it showed a picture of the fox and bunny from zootopia. I burst out laughing but quickly stopped because I didn't want to embarrass myself.

Once I cooled down, we entered the classroom. Well, I entered first because he held the door open for me and let me go first, what a gentleman. There's another perk about him that I love, he's a gentleman. It's like he's read the gentleman's handbook from front to the back. Once we were both in the classroom, I asked, "Where the hell do you find those?"

He didn't seem to hear me the first time I asked, so I asked him again. He put his phone in his pocket and said, "There's this facebook page called 'Stolen Memes from Stolen Kids.' That's where I get all of my memes." To be clear, Humphrey isn't the type of person who just talks about memes 24/7. He just enjoys looking at them sometimes. I know some kids here who just love memes so much that they've become memes. That probably sounded so wrong, but I don't get it. Memes are funny, but they're just weird, well at least some of them are.

I went over to one side of the classroom while he went to the other and sat down simultaneously. As if on cue, the teacher entered the classroom and sort of yelled, "Alright, class, get out a sheet of paper and your textbook and open up to page..." He stopped, flipping through his pages to see which page we were supposed to take notes on. "Page 134. Once you've read the chapter, answer all of the questions and fill out the vocabulary. If you do not finish in class, it is homework."

Great, reading and answering. Probably one of the most boring things to do at school, but whatever, at least you actually learn something from it. I immediately went to the glossary, while keeping my finger on the page we were supposed to be on, and filled out all of the vocabulary, which took me about four to five minutes, then I flipped back to page 134 and began to read the chapter, which took me about thirty minutes. I looked at how many questions there were, 43. Wow, 43 questions just for one chapter. I guarantee you that we will only need to know at least ten of them because it'll be on the test. Fuck school.

As I was answering the questions, my phone vibrated. I scanned the room for the teacher. He was just sitting at his desk looking at God knows what on his desktop. I pulled out my phone and noticed that Humphrey texted me. It said, 'this is bullshit.' I looked at him and smiled. He was right. This is bullshit. Another thirty minutes passed and we were dismissed. Okay, only one more class. Come on, you got this Kate. You'll survive. I got my stuff, blah blah blah and went to class. I sat down in my seat and just waited for the teacher to saunter in. It was that moment that I knew, I fucked up. I just remembered that we had homework... FUCK! Well, I'm starting off this school year phenomenally. Missing my first homework assignment, yeah, starting off great. I knew that I didn't have any chance at all trying to finish the homework before the teacher walked in but I tried anyway. I only finished at least one-quarter of the paper before the teacher walked in and demanded us to get out our homework. Well, I'm going to die soon, tell my parents I love them. I should start writing down what my epitaph is going to be.

The teacher walked around the room, surveying our papers. Humphrey looked over at me and mouthed the words 'did you finish your homework'? I shook my head in response. Humphrey looked back and did that 'shooooo' thing with his lips. What a first impression I'm going to be. The teacher walked over to me, looked at my paper, and looked back at me. She had that look. It was hard to describe but we've all been there. As soon as she walked past me, I lie my head down and began to think bad about myself. Why did I have to forget? Why do I always forget everything? Ugh, fuck school, I absolutely hate it. Oh well, it is what it is. I swear if I forget another homework assignment...

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

School was finally out for the day, thank the Lord. Kate wants me to come over to her house to help her with homework, so that's good. I've always loved spending time with her, even if what we were doing was boring as hell. I texted my parents, letting them know that I was going to Kate's house. If Mom sends me a text message about me and her being boyfriend and girlfriend I'm going to smash this phone on the ground. My dad ended up texting me back, saying 'ok be home before nine'. As I was walking towards Kate's house, I shoved in my earbuds and started playing some of Ed Sheeran's older music like "The A-Team." Was never really the type of person to just listen to hip hop 24/7.

Just as I was about to cross the street, some dumbass was going like 60mph through the neighborhood and almost ran me over. "HEY, WHAT THE FUCK MAN? SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" I yelled as he or she kept on speeding. People like them piss me off. It's like they don't care if they hit somebody and go to jail. Fucking prick...

I crossed the street and in between two house and was now walking up to Kate's front steps. The reason why I love her neighborhood so much is because there are just so many shortcuts, plus the people who live here are as nice as an old couple living on a farm. I knocked on her door twice and ran the doorbell, five seconds later, a happy Kate answers the door and invites me inside. I've always loved the way she smiled, it's just such a beautiful smile. My smile always looked like jack shit. Apparently, I was still standing there staring into nothingness until Kate got my attention. "Um, are you ok?" Kate asked me as I entered her house.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked curious to know as to why she asked me the question in the first place. I probably sound like a dumbass right now, but I really didn't know why she asked me. Jesus, my memory is so bad.

Kate just gave me the 'are you serious' glare with her arms on her sides. Yeah, I'm a dumbass. I should've figured. "Well, you were just staring into space for like five seconds." Oh, that. Yeah, I'm probably the stupidest person alive now. I mentally face-palmed myself and shook my head in disapproval.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the stuff we were going to study tonight." I lied through my teeth. I didn't want to just fully admit that I was thinking about how beautiful her smile was. I didn't feel like making things awkward for the both of us again. One time, we were in middle school and I complimented her on how she smelled. I just thought it was a nice thing to do, but it made things really awkward for the both of us for like an entire week. Hell, it was embarrassing enough for me.

Kate gave me that look that signals to me that she didn't believe me, but I just stood there, looking her dead in the eyes. "Okay... I just needed help with the um... the... shit, what is it called again?" Heh, looks like we both have terrible memories.

"Linear Regression or something like that," I said scratching my head. Not because I was confused, just because I had an itch. Hope it's not lice...

Linear Regression was very, very easy to me. Kate's worst subject was always math, while mine was always business/marketing. We started walking towards the dining table before Kate stopped me and said, "You can take your shoes off, you know." I took my shoes off and joined her at the dining table. I got out a sheet of paper, just in case I couldn't figure out how to do a math problem in my head, which is unlikely but it's a 'just in case' scenario.

Kate got out her homework, a sheet of paper, a calculator, a ruler. Jesus, she really goes all out when it comes to school. I've always been laid back when it came to school supplies. I get the most important ones such as binders, paper, pencil, calculators, etc. I never get rulers, colored pencils or rulers or anything like that because the teacher will end up supplying them anyway. I pulled my thoughts back into reality and looked at Kate's first problem. It was pretty complex but not too difficult, at least I don't think it is. "Okay first we have to see what X and Y is. Now, look at the final question, it should sort of tell you what the variables should be."

A couple of minutes passed by until Kate finished the first problem. I could tell she was getting stressed, but hey, don't we all? "I can't fucking do this..." Guess I spoke too soon.

"No, Kate don't say that. You can do this, Kate. You'll get it eventually. I know you will." Kate looked at me, smiling. I didn't know that what I said meant a lot to her. Wow.

Kate got closer to me, which kind of made me nervous. I didn't really know why, but it's always been my dream to kiss her. I closed my eyes and kind of puckered my lips. I was ready to kiss her until I felt arms wrap around me and a head on my shoulder. Well, that hurt. I think I just got friend-zoned. Damn... That felt like someone stabbing me. Well, at least she didn't notice me with the attempted kiss. That would've embarrassing... After the hug, she continued doing her homework and I continued to help her whilst feeling depressed.

A couple of minutes passed by before she finished her homework. It only took her 30 minutes to do forty-six problems, which isn't that bad for someone like her. I felt happy for her. Right when we reached problem number thirty, she finally got it and did the rest herself, not missing any other problem. She closed her binder, put it in her back pack, stood up, walked over to me and gave me another hug. I gladly accepted it but didn't real feel happy about it because it was a FRIENDLY hug. I want to be more than friends, but I guess she has other plans in mind. The hug was broken as our attention diverted over to the front door which opened and closed. Someone yelled out "I'M HOME!" The voice sounded feminine, which made me realize that Kate's mother just got home. Kate walked over to the front of the house and revealed herself. "Hi, sweetie! What do you have in mind for dinner tonight?"

Kate closed her mouth; she was probably gonna say something but was cut off by Eve's question. "Well, how about that really good roast chicken that you make?" Eve thought about it for a second but then nodded her head. "Speaking of dinner..." Kate trailed off as she walked over to me and brought me forward. "Is it okay if Humphrey joins us?"

"Oh my God, of course! Hey, Humphrey. How've you been?" To be honest, I've never seen Eve this happy before. Should I say something? Nah, I'm not gonna say anything. I don't wanna accidentally upset her. Trust me, that's the last thing you want to do. She'll rip you to shreds.

I crammed my hands into my pockets and said, "Well, tired because of school... but pretty good overall." The thing I hate the most about school is how early you have to get up. Here in Jasper, we have to get up at 7:00 am. It sucks...

Eve just looked at me kind of funny, making me kind of feel kind of nervous. Did I say something? "Well that's good, anyway, Kate, I need you to do me a favor." Kate seemed like she was up for it. "I need you to take all of the garbage around the house and throw all of it away. That includes your room and your sister's room, well, and my room." Kate looked at me and just shrugged her shoulders. "Good. I would like it if you started now." Kate went to the kitchen, got a garbage bag and went upstairs. I got a little peek before she disappeared behind the corner, if you know what I mean.

Honestly, I'm not really looking forward to this. I really don't wanna make things awkward.

* * *

 _ **A/N. And that will conclude the chapter for From Friends to Enemies! Guys, I'm again, sorry for my long break from FanFiction. I've just had those days where I didn't feel like writing at all even though I had ideas of what to write. Then I've had school, which has been a complete bitch to me with all of the fucking stupid ass homework I have. Plus, got some family issues as well; I don't wanna share them, sorry. I've also been kind of distracted as well since I got a new game called Horizon Zero Dawn. The game is super addiction (at least to me) and it distracted me from writing. But I'm going to promise you guys that I'm going to try and update more. I've been working on my next chapter for Humphrey's Life 2 as well. I've been alternating between the two. Anyway, I've made my apology and I hope you guys/gals can forgive me. Also, if you guys/gals are wondering why there's a 'Part 1' in the chapter title, it's because this chapter's so long that I decided to make it into two parts. Part two is definitely not going to be as long as part one. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, or all of the above. Any of which is highly appreciated. :)**_


	5. Another Day: Part 2

_**A/N. Hello, everybody! I'm finally back with the second part of the last chapter for**_ _ **From Friends to Enemies**_ _ **! Dang, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story since the November of 2017; I've just been really focused on my other story**_ _ **Humphrey's Life 2**_ _ **. Well, hopefully, I can be able to update this story more often. This chapter isn't going to be as long as the other chapters since it's just a continuation of a previous chapter. Well, if nothing comes up like a lot of stuff did last year, I'll be updating my stories a whole lot more often. Anyway, now that that's over with, let's just hop right into this chapter!**_

* * *

 ** _Hello: "You make this fanfiction so fucking real it scares me XD, this was a very nice chapter:)"_**

 ** _Response: Yeah, I've been trying to make this FanFiction a lot more realistic. I spend so much time just putting in those small details to make it seem real. I spend a lot of time with the dialogue, though. My dialogue will never be as good as Modelz' or Kelly's, but I try to._**

 ** _TheRavenMocker: "Great ass chapter A :D"_**

 ** _Response: Thanks, Raven. It really does mean a lot that one of the most recognized Alpha and Omega FanFiction authors is reviewing MY stories._**

* * *

 _Previously on From Friends to Enemies..._

 _Kate suddenly awakes to the sounds of the microwave downstairs. She knew that her parents weren't home yet, so something had to be up. Kate ends up going to investigate but is shocked to see that it is her sister Lilly. Kate and Lilly end up talking about what has happened and how they are doing until Winston and Eve come home. Lilly hops over the backyard fence and runs off back to the dormitories. The next day, school is in session. While Humphrey was on his way to school, Garth shoots him a text asking if he could give him a ride since he missed the bus. Humphrey accepts. During the ride to school, Garth asks Humphrey some questions about Kate, which ends up awkward. The gang goes through the school day, doing everything the teacher asks. Since Kate didn't get the math homework, she asks Humphrey if he could help her, in which Humphrey decides to be a good friend and accept. When the homework is done, Eve comes home. Kate kind of ruins the moment if Humphrey could join them for dinner, making Humphrey pretty nervous._

 _Now on From Friends to Enemies..._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Another Day: Part 2**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

Humphrey is hands down the nicest, most caring human being to ever exist on Earth. What he said to me when he was helping me with my homework feel so much better about my capabilities at Math. He helped me realize that there's still light in this world, even though it's shrouded in darkness. I just wanted to lunge forward and just kiss him, but I decided not to. That could probably ruin our friendship, which the number one thing to NOT do. I can't imagine how I would react if I lost him. . . 'Get back into reality, Kate.' After Humphrey helped me out with another problem, I finally started to get the hang of it. It turned out to be pretty simple, actually. I really hated the fact that you had to shade in to get full credit but I just went with the flow. Humphrey just sat there watching over me, probably just seeing if I get something wrong or something similar to that. It was about ten minutes later before I put my pencil down in a sort of celebratory way. I stretched out my arms and shook my hand to get rid of the pain. I never really knew why after holding a pencil and writing stuff down after a while your hand would start to hurt. It's weird, but whatever. Humphrey congratulated me and gave me a high five, which I just absolutely adored. As if on cue, the front door opens and my mom walks in, struggling to hold all of her paper.

"I'M HOME!" Mom yelled as she shut the front door and set her papers down on the countertop. She took off her coat and put it on the arms of a chair where Humphrey and I were sitting. She must've just noticed Humphrey and I just staring at her, waiting what she was gonna say next. "Hi, sweetie." Mom walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the head, making me feel as if I was two years old. She's always done this, which kind of gets annoying at times. I especially didn't like it when she did it around friends but I knew Humphrey wouldn't care. I was about to say something until Mom cut me off. "So what do you have in mind for dinner tonight?" Yeah, I was about to tell her that I was going to go eat with Humphrey somewhere, but I changed my mind because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Would it hurt her feelings, though? She has always had thick skin, but you can never know. . .

For some odd reason, I was getting nervous. I wasn't nervous because of how I missed my homework on like the second day of school, I was nervous because Humphrey was here. Why? I tried thinking of why I was getting nervous over Humphrey but gave up after not thinking of an answer. Weird. . . "Um, well, how about that really good roast chicken that you make?" I suggested since it was the first thing that came to mind. Mom has always made very good chicken, especially barbecue chicken. Wait, I should mention that Humphrey was here. It would be the polite thing to do, right? I have no fucking clue. Right after I thought that the nervous feelings came back. Okay, this is getting annoying. You know what, I'm just gonna go along with it. "Speaking of dinner. . ." I hand motioned to Humphrey. "Is it okay if Humphrey joins us?" Right after I said that I was beginning to get even more nervous. I shook my head in annoyance and just awaited Mom's response.

Mom kind of looked at him funny, making me kind wonder. Why is she looking at him weird? Does she not like him? I swear if she doesn't like him. . . After a couple of seconds, her physiognomy started to lighten up. "Oh my God, of course! Hey, Humphrey. How've you been?" Mom asked as she got some chicken out of the freezer. I felt relieved. For a second there, I thought she was going to lunge towards him and start choking him. Humphrey and I shared a look at each other. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Humphrey seemed to be thinking of what he was going to say. He's either thinking of a better word for expressing his feelings or his mind is just in outer space. I smiled at the thought. "Well, tired because of school. . . but pretty good overall." Humphrey said as if he was trying to crack a joke. That is probably the worst answer but Mom seemed to take it nonetheless. I shook my head a little and just waited for Mom to say something. I'm just excited that I don't get to answer anything, or do anything.

"Well that's good, anyway, Kate, I need you to do me a favor." Well, looks like I spoke too soon. . ., but I was up for it. "I need for you to take all of the garbage around the house and throw all of it away. That includes the bathrooms, my room, and your room." Mom told me as she turned up the stove and waited for it to heat up. I looked over at Humphrey and just shrugged my shoulders. "Good, I would like it if you started now." Mom said sternly as she got something else from the fridge. I walked over to the sink and opened up the cabinet under it to get a garbage bag. I went upstairs immediately after started to collect all of the trash in my room.

Lucky for me, my room barely had any trash in it. I always threw away my garbage in the trash can in the bathroom. There was still some bits here and there because I'm a really lazy person. I went into the bathroom and dumped the whole trash can into my garbage bag. 'It's the quicker way of doing it,' I thought to myself as I left the bathroom and entered my parents' room. There was like only one piece of trash. 'Thanks, Mom. You made my job a whole lot less annoying,' I thought as I exited the room and was about to go downstairs until I heard Mom and Humphrey talking downstairs. I decided to listen in on what they were saying.

I could hear the skillet sizzling as the chicken was cooking on it. Humphrey seemed to be putting up our school supplies because of the sound of a backpack zipper was present. "So, Humphrey. How do you feel about your classes this semester?" Mom asked politely.

I had no idea what Humphrey was doing but I assumed he didn't hear her since there wasn't a response. Mom asked him again and Humphrey said, "Ah, they're just the same boring stuff. The only good class is the one Kate and I have together." I smiled right after he said that. It's nice to know that I make his day lighten up. He does to same to my days...

"Oh, you and Kate have a class together?! That's great! How come Kate doesn't ever tell me these things?" Mom asked herself. You see Mom, you never ask me. Well, you hardly ever ask me.

I just sat there thinking of all those times where Mom asked me how my day went, but never went into detail. Honestly, it doesn't affect me at all. I'm just pointing out that she hardly ever asks me. "Probably because you never ask her? I don't know." Humphrey said as he must've started to move around since the sound of heavy footsteps were echoing throughout the house. Humphrey has always been a heavy walker. Instead of just placing all of his foot on the ground, he goes heel first, which creates a more powerful sound.

Wow, can Humphrey hear what I'm thinking or something? I swear he has the most convenient time ever. I remember this one time where he and I planned to hang out at my house for a while at 3:30 and he didn't show up until like 4:00. When I was starting to think that he wasn't coming, I hear my doorbell ring. It's like we can communicate telepathically sometimes... Since there was now an awkward silence between them, I decided to stop eavesdropping and just go downstairs. Once I reached the bottom of the staircase, I yelled, "Alright, Mom! I got all the trash!" I seemed to get her attention considering she turned around and told me to go put it in the garbage can outside and take it down to the curb for the garbage truck to pick it up.

I sighed in annoyance but did as she requested. Ever since Lilly left for college, the chores have just been stacking up and up. 'Only got two more years, Kate. Two more years.' I thought to myself as I went back inside and sat down at the dining table. Right when I sat down, I started to get that odd nervous feeling again. Why am I feeling so nervous? It was when Dad came through the front door when I found out why. Dad doesn't like it when I have visitors, at least visitors that are guys. After middle school he's just taken it to a new extreme. Hell, it probably won't even matter that it's Humphrey. He'll still be an overprotective father. Right when he entered he yelled out 'Hello, hello' and headed towards the fridge to take a beer out. He put his arm around Mom and kissed her on the cheek and sat down at the dining table. Right when he sat down, he immediately shot a glare towards Humphrey. Dad twisted off his cap and took a sip whilst staring at Humphrey.

Humphrey and I just looked at each other with the 'what the hell' face but just sat down adjacent together. "What happened to him?" Humphrey whispered to me looking at Dad. Since Humphrey last saw him, Dad has gone through some stuff that he probably wouldn't like me to talk about, which I respect. I promised myself that I would never tell anybody, and I don't want to break it.

"I have no idea..." I lied as I just waited for Mom to bring us the food. It was starting to kind of piss me off at the way my Dad was just giving him that glare. How come when a guy has a girl over, the dad is like all "there you go, son" but when a daughter has a boy ever he's like "you better not have sex with him"? It's a double standard, but I'm not complaining about it.

My attention was diverted when my mom placed a full dinner plate right in front of me. I blinked a couple of times to make sure that I was back into reality and started to eat my food. Humphrey started to eat his chicken as well. I don't know if it's a first for him to eat chicken, but I do know it's a first for him to eat Mom's chicken. I can't wait to see his reaction... I took a bite of my chicken and got some mashed potatoes as well. I was eating as if I was from the south-eastern part of the U.S. Humphrey took a bite and seemed satisfied considering he immediately got another piece of chicken. "Wow, Mrs. Williams, this is really good." Humphrey said after he swallowed his food. Good thing he remembers manners because Mom takes it too seriously. One time, Avery came over and Mom told her about manners when she was eating dinner with us. It was embarrassing... at least for me.

Mom smiled and said, "Thank you, Humphrey. You're too kind." Humphrey smiled and just continued to eat Mom's food. I looked over at Dad and he was finishing up his beer. I clenched my fists a little. Let me just put it this way, I really don't like it when my Dad drinks. When he gets drunk, he's a fucking dickhead to the whole family. On the fourth of July a couple of years ago, Lilly and I were hanging out with our friends on the trampoline in the backyard. Dad always gets drunk on the fourth of July, it's like his tradition. We started hearing noises from inside, so being the curious little ones we were, we creeped up to the window and looked through it. We saw Dad throw a bottle at a wall next to Mom and physically put his hands on her. Being the scared, little kids we were, we didn't do anything. Lilly, me, and our friends just let it happen. I regret that decision each day of my life. I must've been stuck in a trance since Mom was waving her hand in front of me.

"Jeez, honey. You need to stop daydreaming." Mom said as she looked at me concerned. Humphrey didn't care, though. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his food. Dad was starting to concern me, though. He started jamming his fork into plate as if the chicken was too hard for him to stick his fork into. Everybody looked at him.

Humphrey tapped my shoulder and mouthed the words 'is he okay?' I shrugged my shoulders with a face that spoke 'I don't know.' Humphrey gave him another concerned glare but continued to eat his food. After Humphrey swallowed his food he said, "What about you Mr. Williams? How was your day?" Dad seemed like he didn't hear him, but my expectations were wrong.

"Ah, it was terrible. And you're just making it even worse." Dad said as he just gave him a hateful glare. Humphrey seemed to be taken aback by his response. I was too. Even Mom seemed to be as well.

Mom dropped her fork onto her plate and crossed her arms and glared at him. "Excuse me, Winston. Humphrey didn't do anything to you!" Mom sort of shouted at him. Humphrey and I looked at each other and just continued to eat our food in silence. I mouthed to him 'just let it happen. There's nothing we can do.' Humphrey mouthed back 'I know. You want to sleep over at my house tonight since he's acting this way?' I smiled and nodded my head.

Dad banged his hands on the table, making my silverware go into the air for a short amount of time. "Eve, could you shut the fuck up and let me enjoy my meal?" I rolled my eyes at his comment and buried my head into my hand. Humphrey seemed tempted to say something but didn't. Mom started to get angry, and trust me that is not the side you wanna see. Too bad Humphrey has to be here and experience it.

"WINSTON! Why on EARTH are you acting THIS way?!" Mom yelled at him with her fists clenched. I felt like crying, but I held the tears back. Crying in front of Humphrey is one of the things I don't want to ever do.

Winston sprung out of his chair, wobbling around a little bit. "BECAUSE HUMPHREY IS DISRESPECTING ME!" Dad walked over to Humphrey. I started to fear the worst. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HUH? YOU WANNA FUCK MY DAUGHTER?!" Dad yelled into his face.

"DAD!" I sprung up, yelling at him. Mom got up too. How did this go so wrong so fast?

Dad grabbed Humphrey by the collar of his shirt and put him against a wall. "DON'T YOU EVER COME INTO MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN AND DISRESPECT ME AGAIN! YOU UNDERSTA-.." Dad was cut off when Humphrey pushed him off of him. I just stood there, frozen.

Humphrey stood there, looking like a whole different person. "Don't you _ever_ put your fucking hands on me." Humphrey scolded. All of us just stood there, surprised at Humphrey's actions. "Come on, Kate. Let's go. Thanks, Mrs. Williams, for the delicious meal. I'll see myself out." Humphrey walked over to the front door, I followed his example. I wanted to just get out of here as fast as possible.

Humphrey and I left in the matter of seconds without another word. We got into his car simultaneously and just sat there in disbelief at what just happened. "S-sorry you had to see t-that." I said, almost breaking down into tears. Why couldn't things just go back to the way things were? Ever since that happened to Dad, he's just been a whole different person.

Humphrey sighed, shoved the keys into the slot, and started the car. "I'm sorry too." Humphrey told me as he backed out of the driveway. As we were driving towards his house, I started to remember all of the times Dad did something similar to that. The time when we were kids, a couple of days ago, today... I felt a tear slide slowly down my cheek. All I just wanted was for things to go back to the way things were. Is that too much to ask for?

The rest of the drive was in complete silence, apart from me sniffling and sighing. I looked out the window and saw what would happen if things were the way things were. I wish it was real... We reached Humphrey's house a couple of minutes later, we got out in silence. Humphrey held the door open for me, I thanked him as I entered. "Just take your shoes off right there." He said. I listened.

"Hey, Mom! I'm home!" Humphrey shouted. Humphrey's mom came from the living room and over to us.

Mom walked over to Humphrey's and gave him a hug. I smiled at the sight. "Hey, Humphrey." She gasped at the sight of me. "Oh my gosh, hey, Kate!" She walked over to me and gave me a hug. I smiled and accepted the offer. "Oh, how've you been." Right after she asked that question, I gave Humphrey the 'what should i do?' face. He just waved his hand sideways in front of his neck, signifying no.

I went back to acting and said, "I've been great! What about you?" It kind of hurt telling Humphrey's mom that. I've always hated lying, just in general. Lying to Humphrey's mom just made it even worse. Humphrey's mom has always been nice to me and my sister ever since Humphrey and I met. She treated me like the daughter she never had...

"Oh, well I've been great. Thanks for asking, Kate. How's Eve?" Humphrey's mother asked with a smile on her face.

I kind of just stood there, thinking of what to say. Humphrey just stood there, making his keys fly in a circle around his finger. "Ugh, she's been doing good. She got a new boss who's a complete dic- douchebag." I said, embarrassed that I almost swore in front of her.

Humphrey's mom laughed and clapped her hands together once. "Oh, I can relate! And Kate." I gave her my full attention. "You can cuss, just no F word." She said sternly, sounding a lot like my mom. I smiled and chuckled a little. Humphrey's mom gave us one more hug before she went upstairs to go to bed. I sighed in relief because she didn't ask about my father.

Humphrey's dad must've been upstairs asleep as well. It was kind of late, almost 8 o' clock. I'll probably be the same way when I'm middle-aged. "Well, you want to go watch some Netflix or something?" Humphrey kindly asked. I've always loved that about him. He wasn't afraid to ask anything, at least that's how he is when I'm around.

I smiled and just gave in. I threw my hands up in the air and said, "Sure." Humphrey smiled and led me to the living room. They must've moved the furniture around because the last time I was here the couch was to the right, not in the middle. Humphrey sat down on the couch and I sat right next to him. Humphrey browsed through the movies and TV shows until he landed on something we both thought sounded good. It was a TV show called 'Ozark.'

He turned on the episode and he put his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled. I moved closer to him so that we could feel each other's warmth. Hell, it was getting kind of chilly, at least for me. Within the first minutes of the show it showed some sex. 'Typical.' I thought to myself as I felt myself drift asleep.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Right when the first episode of the show ended, I looked at Kate and noticed that she was asleep. 'Welp, looks like I'm going to bed early.' I thought to myself as I put Kate in my arms and carried her upstairs. I carried her into my bedroom and I laid her down on my bed. I pulled the covers over her and just stood there, looking at how beautiful she was when she slept. I smiled and turned to my closet to find some spare blankets. I found one, spread it out on the floor, and put another one above it. 'Now, all I need is a pillow.' I thought to myself as I realized that the only pillow was the one Kate was sleeping on. I sighed and said, "You pillow hogger." Since there wasn't another pillow, I just decided to sleep on the carpet without one. "Today as been one hell of a day..." I said to myself as I drifted into an everlasting slumber.

* * *

 ** _A/N. Aaand that will conclude Another Day: Part 2. See? I told you it was going to be shorter than Part 1! I'm a man of my word, lol. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you fans enjoyed reading it. I would also like to apologize for the quite long break in between Part 1 and 2. I've been VERY focused on my other story Humphrey's Life 2. I also have been addicted to Destiny 2. That game has taken over my life XD. My light level is almost maxed out on all of my characters. I'm like a no life on that game XD. Anyway, I'm sure all of you have heard about Kelly. He's in the hospital right now, he tried doing the worst. So, go show him some support and love like you're his true friends. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, or all of the above. Any of which is highly appreciated. _**


End file.
